The Dark Citadel
by Shayken Destiny
Summary: Done!A weekend boat trip for Yugi and his friends takes a turn for the worst when a new Millennium Item surfaces. Now,with some unexpected guests, they have to contend with the elements, face a new foe, discover a new duelist, and win a race against time!
1. Chapter 1: Bon Voyage!

            Hey, readers!  This is my first fanfic, but I hope you enjoy it!  Please review and tell me whether or not I should bother posting the rest of my story.  It's long, but the chapters are relatively short.  I'd like some honest reviews, but please don't flame. 

***Note: none of my stories will _ever contain yaoi, yuri, shounen-ai, or anything relating to it.  Any "relationship" you think you may see (*ahem* Yami/Yugi) is merely good friendship.  I sincerely hope this does not change your mind about reading my fic._

Disclaimer (short and to the point): I don't own Yu-gi-oh! 

And by the way, I have seen another story titled "The Black Citadel" on ff.net, but this story has nothing to do with it.  I did not steal that name; I had thought of the name for my story long before I had ever gone on ff.net.

Chapter 1: Bon Voyage! 

"Ready to go, Yugi?" asked Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandpa.

            "Almost, Grandpa," the boy replied.  

_Isn't this great, Yami? _exclaimed Yugi to his friend.  _A whole weekend boating on the ocean with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Serenity!  We'll have so much fun!_  

Yami smiled at the excited Yugi.  _I hope the weather stays nice,_ said Yami.  _It'd be a shame to drive all the way up there and have it rain . . ._

_Don't worry, I already checked the forecast and it's supposed to be sunny all week long!_

Yami was about to reply when Solomon, wondering what was taking his grandson so long, interrupted their mind conversation.

"Yugi!  This is the last time I'm going to call you!  If you don't hurry, we'll leave with out you!"

Yugi shook his head.  He knew his grandpa wouldn't leave without him, but all the same, it was better not to get him cross early in the morning.

"Coming!" replied Yugi.  "Joey, hurry up!  It's time to leave!"

            "Alright already, just gimme a minute!" his friend yelled back.  "Mom's not done with her lecture yet."

            "Joseph, pay attention!" his mother said.  "I just want to make sure that you and Serenity will be all right."

            "Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Wheeler," said Tristan as he came up behind Joey and clapped him on the back.  "We'll take good care of Serenity."  He grinned at his friend, and Joey glared back.  He was very protective of his little sister.

            "Honestly, Mom," said Serenity.  "You don't need to worry.  Joey will be there."

            Her mother sighed, but she gave her daughter one last hug and reminded them all once more to have fun and be safe.

            "You'd think we were running off on a crazy adventure, or something like that," said Joey once they were out of earshot.  "We're going to spend the weekend boating, not bungee jumping!"

            "Hey guys!" yelled a girl's voice.  They looked up to see Tea running towards them with a backpack over one shoulder.  "Wait for me!"

            "What took you so long?" asked Tristan.

            "Yeah, we're about to leave!" said Joey.

            "I had to finish packing," explained Tea.

"Jeez, we're only going for a weekend!" said Joey.

"I _know that!" yelled Tea.  "But – "_

"Well, now that we're all here, maybe we can get going," Solomon broke in.

            "Shotgun!"  yelled Joey, immediately running for the door to the front seat.

            "Oh no you don't!" shouted Tristan as he raced after him.  They reached the door at the same time.

            "Hey, I called it!" said Joey.  The two boys started pushing each other, each trying

to open the door while simultaneously trying to keep the other from doing the same.

            "Oh boy," said Tea to Yugi.  "We're not even on the road, and they're _already fighting."_

            "Hey, knock it off, you two!" said Yugi.

            They froze and looked at him.  Tristan was holding Joey's arm away from the door, and Joey's other arm was holding on to the back of Tristan's coat.  They looked sheepishly at each other as Yugi walked up to them.

            "I know how to settle this," he said.

They all drew straws, and Yugi ended up sitting in the front seat.  Joey and Tristan had to be separated, so Serenity sat next to Joey while Tea sat next to Tristan.  Other than a few minor disputes between Tristan and Joey over who could drink the most Coke, the trip went smoothly for the next two hours.

To be continued . . . (maybe)

Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter!  As I said in the beginning, please review so I know whether or not to put up the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Break

Hey, it's me again!  Seeing as how someone not only read my story, but actually submitted a review encouraging me to keep going (thanks Sakurelle!), I've decided to continue with the story.  This chapter is even shorter than the last, but I'm hoping to put up the third chapter tomorrow.  In the meantime, please keep reviewing so I know what you think of it.  Also, I am aware that many people absolutely hate Tea, mostly because of the whole friendship issue.  I do not intentionally torture Tea in fics, but you will be happy to hear that there are no friendship speeches, so don't let your dislike of Tea get in the way of enjoying this fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 2: Lunch Break 

            In the kitchen of a mansion, a young, black-haired boy was making a chicken salad sandwich.  When he finished, he loaded a stainless-steel tray with a bag of pretzels, the sandwich, and a tall glass of iced tea.  The boy picked up the tray and began to carry it carefully down the hall.  He stopped in front of a door near the end, and knocked on it twice.

"What now?" asked a slightly irritated voice from inside.

"It's me, Seto," said the boy.  "I brought you some lunch."

"Come in," said the voice, losing some of its annoyance at being interrupted when it recognized the boy's voice.

The boy opened the door and stepped into Seto's office.  The room had rich wooden paneling, giving it a very elegant appearance.  Nearly-filled bookcases stretched out from either side of the door, while the back wall was made entirely of windows that had a breathtaking view of the city of Domino.  The boy put the tray down on a small table near the door.  His older brother sat at a large wooden desk, with his back to the windows.  Seto Kaiba, usually just referred to as Kaiba by everyone except his brother, was far too busy at his computer to notice the beautiful view behind him.  

"Seto, you've been shut up in your office working for almost a week now," said the boy.  "You should take a break."

"I've got a company to run, Mokuba," said Seto.  "It's been crazy all week."

"I know, but it's slowing down now," replied Mokuba.  "Couldn't you just take the rest of the day off?"

"Well . . ." said Seto.

"We could go for a ride in the copter, just the two of us!" pleaded Mokuba.  "I've hardly seen you at all in nearly a month!  Please?"

"Alright, Mokuba," Seto gave in.  He could never refuse his younger brother.  "Just give me an hour to finish this up."

"Thanks, big brother!  You're the best!" smiled Mokuba as he left.

_Mokuba__ was right, thought Seto.  _I haven't spent much time with him lately. Maybe I can make up for it.  Besides,_ __I've gotten all the work for the whole weekend taken care of.  We'll go for a short ride over the ocean.  We've only been there once, and Mokuba loved it._

He got up from his desk and pressed a button on the wall.  Almost immediately, a guy in a black suit and dark sunglasses appeared.

"Mokuba and I will be taking the copter for a ride.  I trust that you will keep

things running smoothly while I'm gone?" asked Seto as he pulled his navy blue trench coat on over his khaki clothes.

"Of course, sir," the employee answered.

"Good," said Seto.  "Ready the copter; we're leaving now." 

Ok, that's it for the second chapter (yes, I know it is annoyingly short), but if you review, I promise to get the next chapter up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3: Overboard!

I have three reviews!!!!  All right!!!!!!!  Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing (that doesn't mean stop, mind you)!  Readers should be happier; this chapter is longer than the last ones (sort of!  ^_^).   Shandrial, I hope I will satisfy your need for Yami, even though he is mentioned once in this chapter (sorry, don't worry he'll show up again.  He's just practicing dueling or brooding in his soul room right now.)  And bye the way, Sakurelle, I love Kaiba too!!!!!  Ok, enough of my pointless ramblings, here's chapter 3: 

But first, the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! (or Seto Kaiba.)

Chapter 3: Overboard! 

"Hey!  I see it!  I see it!" shouted Joey, leaning forward and pointing out the window, squishing his friends in the process.

"We _know Joey," said Tea, her voice muffled because her face was squashed against the seat.  "We could see it from the expressway."_

The car pulled up to the seaside hotel.  After finding their room and unloading their things, they started packing for the boat trip.

"Hey Yug, should I take the spicy chips or these cheese puffs?" asked Joey, holding up two giant-sized bags.

"Joey, don't you think we have _enough food?" asked Yugi._

"Not likely!" said Tea.  "With Joey around, we probably won't even have enough to last us an hour!"

"Whaddya mean by that?!" exclaimed Joey.  "Tristan eats more than me!"

"Exactly!" replied Tea.  "With _both_ of you around, nobody will get _anything_ to eat!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to take _both_ bags!" grinned Joey.

After a few small delays over which pop to bring, everyone was finally ready to go.  They drove to the dock and looked for their boat.

"Is that it, Grandpa?" asked Yugi, pointing to a medium-sized wooden vessel with twin sails.

"That's the one," said Solomon.

"Woohoo!  Let's go!" yelled Joey as he ran up the gangplank.

"Wait for us, Joey!" called Yugi as he and Tristan ran up after him.

"Hmph!  _Boys_," said Tea as she, Serenity, and Solomon also boarded.

"Aaaannnd cast off!" said Joey, striking what he thought was a macho pose in the bow of the boat, while his exasperated friends sighed.

"So, what do you think of the boat, Yugi?" asked Solomon.

"It's great, Grandpa!" Yugi answered.

"It has a radio in case we run into trouble, and a motor that can get us back to the dock if the wind fails," said Solomon.

"This is going to be the best boat trip ever!" exclaimed Yugi.

It certainly started off that way.  Everyone had brought their dueling decks, in case they felt like playing a friendly game or two.  Joey and Tristan were in the middle of a heated competition, each one trying to top the other to impress Serenity, who was watching their duel.  A few feet away, Yugi and Yami were teaching Tea some new techniques, and she was picking them up very quickly.

"You'd better watch out, Joey!" Yugi called to his friend.  "Next time you play Tea, she might beat you!"

"Say _what?!" exclaimed Joey, looking up from his game with Tristan._

"Yeah!  After you and Tristan finish your game, I'll play the winner!" teased Tea.

"Hmph!" said Solomon from his position at the wheel.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"Where did all this fog come from?" he grumbled.

The thin mist that had wreathed the boat for about ten minutes was quickly turning into heavy fog.  The thick whiteness made it almost impossible to see anything more than five feet away.

"Sorry, kids, but we'll have to turn around and head back," said Solomon.  "That is, if we can _find _our way back," he muttered darkly to himself.  "Yugi, take the wheel while I go get the radio."

Suddenly, the boat hit an underwater rock.  It wasn't damaged, but the shock violently jolted the vessel, causing everyone onboard to fall to the deck.  Solomon, who had just gotten the radio, was instead pitched to the side and fell overboard, still clutching the radio.  Yugi saw him fall.

"Grandpa!" he cried as he scrambled to his feet.  The boy raced to the broken railing, but he could see nothing through the fog.  All the while, the boat was moving rapidly away from the spot where Solomon had fallen in.

Ok, that's the end of chapter 3!  I will get chapter 4 up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Mountain in the Clouds

            Ah!  Another incredibly short chapter ^_^ !!!  But don't worry.  Seeing as how this chapter is unbearably short, I've decided to put up another chapter at the same time.  So, here's the first course of a double helping for Thanksgiving! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! (or Thanksgiving.)

Chapter 4: Mountain in the Clouds 

"Wow!  This is great, Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba as he peered out the window of the helicopter.  _I wish we did this all the time, he thought._

Seto smiled at his little brother as he steered the copter. _ It's a beautiful day, he thought to himself.  __And _the view is kind of nice.__

Puffy white clouds created large mounds in the blue sky.  _Cumulous clouds, noted Seto, always aware of his surroundings.  The copter's shadow raced over the bright blue ocean below.  The two brothers sat in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying one another's company._

"Hey, Mokuba?" asked Seto, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around too much lately, and . . ." he trailed off.

"No sweat, big brother!  You've been really busy.  I know you have a big company to take care of.  I'm just glad you were able to take some time off today."

_I always have time for you, Mokuba,_ thought Seto.  

"We'll have to do this more often," said he out loud.  Then he frowned slightly.  "Looks like we're coming into some fog."

"Should we turn back?" Mokuba asked.

"No, I don't think it will get much worse than this.  It would be better to just ride it out," replied Seto.

"Ok," said Mokuba.  He wasn't afraid of anything as long as Seto was flying thecopter.  He knew his brother was an expert pilot.

They kept going, but it was getting harder and harder to see.  It was the same

dense fog that Yugi and his friends were in.  A dark shaped loomed ahead of the helicopter.

"Seto, what's that?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know, Mokuba," he said.  "It's probably just a cloud buildup."

But as they got closer, they could see that it was no cloud.  Then Seto realized what it was: the top of a huge undersea mountain towering high above the water.  And they were headed straight for it.

Muhahahaha!!!!!!!  I love cliffhangers!!!!!!  Now go read the next chapter!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Lost?

            Ok, here's the next chapter! 

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 5: Lost? 

"What happened, Yug?" asked Joey.

"Grandpa fell overboard!" said Yugi.  "And I can't find him in this fog!"

"Maybe he can hear us," said Tristan.  "Let's try calling him."

"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi.

"Mr. Moto!" called Serenity.  "Can you hear us?"

"Hey Gramps!" shouted Joey.  "Answer us!"

They stopped and listened for a minute.  Yugi was about to try again when they heard a thin voice that sounded as though it came from quite a ways behind them.

"Yugi!" it cried.

"Grandpa!" he yelled back, immediately recognizing the voice.  "Are you all right?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" he answered.  "I've been picked up by a coastguard ship!"

"Where are you?" asked Yugi.  He listened for a reply, but this time there was no answer.  "Grandpa?  Grandpa!"

"I think we're too far away for him to hear or answer us anymore," explained Tristan.

"I guess you're right," said Yugi.  

_Yami__, what should we do?  he asked.  __Grandpa's the only one who really knew how to sail the boat!_

_Don't worry, Yugi,_ said Yami.  _I've taken a few sailing trips before._

_Really?___

_Of course.__  You didn't think I just stayed in _Egypt___ the entire time I was pharaoh, did you?_

_Well, yeah, but . . . I guess even pharaohs are allowed to take some time off now and then!_

_That's right.  Now, steering this boat shouldn't be too difficult; If I help you, I'm sure you'll manage just fine._

_Thanks, Yami._

_We'd better let the others know the situation we're in now._

"Alright," said Yugi out loud.  "I'm glad Grandpa's ok, but now we've got our own problems to worry about now.  The radio was lost when Grandpa fell overboard, and the motor was damaged.  On top of that, I have no idea where we are."

"You mean we're lost?!" asked Tea.

"We're bound to find our way back sooner or later," replied Yugi.  "Besides, look on the bright side!  The fog is clearing up now!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make the best of it," sighed Tristan.

"Cheer up, guys!" said Joey.  "It'll be an adventure!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Tea.

            Little did they know that four eyes had been watching them throughout the entire fog incident.  Everyone was too busy to notice one of the dark shapes flying away as the fog began to clear.

            Bad news!  I'm going away for thanksgiving and won't be able to update, so there won't be any new chapters until late Friday night or Saturday!  But . . . readers could use the extra time to review ^_^ !!!!!!!!!  And for the people who've read this story so far, tell your friends!!!!!  I love getting reviews; it encourages me to keep writing and lets me know whether or not my stuff's worth posting.  Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, special thanks to Sakurelle and Shandrial for reviewing!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Out of the Frying Pan, Into t...

            I'm baaaaaack!!!!!  I've snared a new reviewer!  ^__^  Hope you all had a good Turkey Day!  My Thanksgiving turned out . . . interesting . . . I ended up watching my niece, a glitter-obsessed two year old O.O  I was going to meet a good friend of mine at the mall and go shopping, but it turned out like one of those stupid movies where the people wander in circles, and even pass each other but never actually meet, so I'm pretty disappointed.  Nothing a few reviews couldn't help, though . . . On with the story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 6: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire? 

Seto tried to turn the helicopter away from the gigantic rock, and he almost succeeded.  But it was too close for him to miss it completely.  The helicopter hit the side of the mountain, seriously damaging the propellers.

"What should we so?" shouted Mokuba as Seto wrestled with the controls to keep the helicopter up in the air.

"We'll have to jump!" yelled Seto as he opened the doors.  "The water will break our fall, and we can climb out on that small island of rocks down there!"

"If you say so, big brother!"

"We jump on three!  One!  Two!  _Three!" said Seto.  He jumped out of the helicopter, and felt himself hang in the air for a brief moment.  Then he went plummeting towards the ocean, his navy blue trench coat billowing out behind him.  He hit the water with a splash, and immediately surfaced.  Behind him, he heard the sound of the helicopter crashing into the water._

"Mokuba!" he called.  "Mokuba!  Where are you!"

There was no answer.

"Mokuba!" yelled Seto, a note of panic rising into his voice.  _He must still be in the helicopter! thought Seto.  He took a deep breath and dove beneath the waves.___

            Swimming down, Seto peered through the blue-green water for a glimpse of his brother.  He spied the copter balanced precariously on a rocky shelf.  The passenger door was open, and Mokuba was frantically trying to pull his foot loose.  Seto could see the fear etched on his brother's face as bubbles escaped his mouth.  Seto swam as fast as he could towards the helicopter.  Mokuba slowly stopped struggling, and went limp as the copter wobbled dangerously.  If it lost its balance, it would fall to the bottom of the ocean, dragging Mokuba down with it.  

Seto reached it in a matter of moments and pried Mokuba's foot loose from where it had been wedged between the seat and the wall.  As he swam out with his brother tucked safely under his arm, the copter slid off the edge and was lost to sight.  Seto reached the surface of the water, gasping for air.  He swam over to the rock island and climbed out.  Seto sat and rested while Mokuba coughed up the seawater he had swallowed.

 "Eww, gross!" said Mokuba, making a face at the taste of the salty water.  Seto smiled and breathed a sigh of relief to see that his brother was safe.  Slowly, he got to his feet.

"What do we do now, Seto?" asked Mokuba, also standing up.

"I don't know, Mokuba," answered Seto, looking at the empty expanse of water as the fog cleared.  "I don't know."

            Another day, another chapter . . . have a good weekend and I'll update tomorrow!  If I get lots of reviews, I may even put up two chapters tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7: The Doldrums

            Chapter 7's here!  Not much else to say, except for the usual disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Chapter 7: The Doldrums 

"It's been an hour, and we _still have no idea where we are!" yelled Joey.  "I can't take it anymore!"_

"Relax, Joey," said Yugi, looking up from the wheel.  "You've got to be patient!  Remember, we were about two hours from the dock when the fog appeared, and I don't know how far we've drifted from there, so it may take us as long as three hours to get back."

"Three hours!  I'll never make it!" groaned Joey.

"Chill out, man!" said Tristan.  "I mean, there's not much else we can do, and getting upset won't help at all!  Besides, we haven't even opened the cheese puffs yet!"

"Oh yeah, you're right!" exclaimed Joey, his face suddenly brightening.  "Cheese puffs, here I come!"

"That sure got him up and moving!" said Tea.

"You know it!" replied Tristan.  "Just look at him go!  He'll be done in ten minutes, tops."

"No, I think it should take him at least half an hour," said Tea.

"I take it you've never seen Joey eat cheese puffs before."

"You're right, but that's a pretty big bag."

"I've seen Joey down an even bigger bag of pretzels in fifteen minutes.  Those cheese puffs don't stand a chance."

"Mmmm, cheese puffs!" exclaimed Joey as he shoved another handful into his mouth.  "Hey!  They're gone!  Alright, who's been eating my cheese puffs?"

"Joey, we just saw you stuff a whole bag in your face!" said Tristan.

"Oh, I'm sure!  Hey . . ." he gave Tristan a suspicious look.  "So you're the one who stole my cheese puffs!"

"Uh-oh," said Tristan, as he took off.

"Come back here you puff-stealer!" yelled Joey as he chased Tristan around the mast.

"Ha!  You'll never catch me!" taunted Tristan.  He made a face at Joey who tried, unsuccessfully, to tackle his friend.

"Aww, man!" said Joey as his face collided with the wooden deck.  "First my cheese puffs are gone, and now this!"

"And Tristan is the winner!" said Tristan, prancing around victoriously with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Whaddya mean, winner?!" yelled Joey, tripping Tristan.

"Hey! I was _tryin__' to impress Serenity!" said Tristan.  "Why'd ya have to ruin it for me?!"_

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Serenity's not even payin' attention!"

The disappointed Tristan looked frantically around, but his friend was right.  Serenity, who had been staring at the horizon for most of the time, noticed two figures standing on a clump of rocks.  One was bigger than the other, and if the bigger one hadn't been pacing back and forth, she wouldn't have even noticed them.  Serenity walked up to Yugi, who was currently getting his first lesson from Yami in boat-steering.

"Yugi, do you see that small group of rocks over on the left?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Yugi.

"I think there're two people on it."

            That's all for now.  Bet you know who they are ^_^ !!!  Oops!  Almost forgot to remind you all to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Hitchhikers

            Decided to put up another chapter today.  I couldn't resist ^_^ .  Here's the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Chapter 8: Hitchhikers 

"Seto, look!" called Mokuba.

"What is it, Mokuba?" he asked, stopping his pacing to look where his brother was pointing.

A boat was headed their way.  It stopped in front of the rock island, and a rope was thrown down.

"Need a lift?" someone called to them.  The voice sounded familiar.  _No, it couldn't be,_ thought Seto.  _Anyway,_ _I'll take my chances with whoever's on that boat.  Besides, anything's better than starving to death on this barren rock.  _ He reconsidered his last thought.  _Well, almost anything . . ._

"I'll go first," he told Mokuba.  "Just in case."

Seto climbed up the rope, with Mokuba following him.  As he reached the railing, a pair of hands reached down to help him up.  Seto looked into a face that he had been seeing all too often for his liking.

"Yugi Moto?!" he said in shock. 

"Seto Kaiba?!" exclaimed Yugi in equal surprise.

"I should have known," said Seto, recovering quickly and adopting his usual cold attitude he used with everyone except his brother.

Three seconds later, Mokuba's head appeared.  Seto helped his brother up and turned back to Yugi.  Just then, Joey came back from his fruitless pursuit of Tristan.

"So, Yug," Joey said.  "Who was on the rock?"

"See for yourself," replied Yugi.

"Wha?!  Kaiba?!  What's _he_ doin' all the way out here?!" exclaimed Joey.

"Yeah, what _are you and Mokuba doing out here?" asked Yugi._

"Our helicopter hit the side of a mountain and crashed," said Mokuba.  "So Seto and I got stuck on those rocks."

"And what are _you doing out here, Yugi?" asked Seto._

"We were . . ." began Joey, but Seto interrupted him.

"I wasn't talking to _you," he said to Joey._

"Well, Grandpa was taking my friends and me on a boat trip, but we hit a rock and he fell overboard.  He was picked up by the coastguard but we got lost, and now we're trying to get back to the dock," explained Yugi.  "You're welcome to stay with us.  You already know everyone on the boat, except for Serenity, Joey's little sister.  She's the one who spotted you guys.  There's some food in the bag, and pop in the cooler, so help yourselves if you get hungry."

After Yugi's explanation, Mokuba went to get a snack, while Seto opened a pop and walked to the back of the boat to drink it in peace, as far away as possible from Yugi and his friends.

"That guy is such a jerk!  What's his problem, anyway?" asked Joey after Seto had left.

"The usual, probably," said Yugi.

"Which is . . .?"

"We just helped him out by getting him and Mokuba off of that rock, and he doesn't like us to see him in need of help."

"How come?"

"Pride, Joey.  Kaiba has a lot of pride, and I think he believes that asking for, or even accepting help when it is offered, is a sign of weakness."

Joey thought for a moment.  "That's crazy, Yug," he said.

"I know, but that's the way he feels," said Yugi.  "And there's not much we can do about that, until he learns to trust us."

            That's the end of that chapter.  Not much is happening, but it'll get interesting again . . . ^_~  (that's supposed to be a wink, if you couldn't tell!)


	9. Chapter 9: A New Duelist?

            Hey readers!  Time for another update!  Just so you know, this won't be a SetoSerenity fic, despite what you think you may see in this chapter.  Hope I don't disappoint too many people, but I don't particularly care for Seto romances. 

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 9: A New Duelist? 

            "Good move, Tea!" said Tristan.

            "That's what _you _think!" said Joey.  "Just watch _this one!"_

Tea was playing a game of Duel Monsters with Joey, who happened to be losing to her.  Tristan and Mokuba were watching them, while Yugi and Yami continued their steering lessons.  

_Now Yugi, gently ease the steering wheel to the left,_ said Yami.

_Like this? _asked Yugi as he jerked the wheel left.  The boat tilted dangerously.  Yamii took control and grabbed the wheel, righting the boat again.

_Gently, Yugi, gently, _chided a patient Yami.

_Sorry,_ said Yugi.  _This is harder than I thought._

_Now try it again,_ instructed Yami as he held onto the railing.

Nobody noticed Serenity get up from her seat and walk to the back of the boat; they were too intent on staying in one place while the boat jerked in different directions every five minutes.  She looked around the corner of the small cabin.  Seto Kaiba was sitting with his back against the cabin wall, facing the water and looking at the cards in his dueling deck.

_Of all the ships to be picked up by,_ he thought, _Figures that this was the one Yugi and his friends were on.  And of course, they just have to be lost . . But where did that fog come from?  One minute it was completely clear outside, and the next, I couldn't see more than a few feet . . ._

"Um, excuse me," said Serenity.  "Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto looked up and saw Serenity.  Then he went back to shuffling absentmindedly through his deck.

"What do _you want?" he asked, as he came to one of his __Blue Eyes White Dragon cards._

"Well, I heard that you were good at Duel Monsters, and I really want to learn how to play," said Serenity.  "I've even got my own deck and everything.  I've been putting it together for a long time, and I think that if I someone taught me how to play, I could be good and duel like my brother."

"Why don't you go ask the great duelist _Joey?" he said sarcastically.  "After all,_

he _is your brother.  Or maybe _Yugi_?  I'm sure he'd __jump at the chance to teach somebody."_

            "I . . .I can't ask Joey," she stammered.  "I want to surprise him.  And Yugi is steering the boat, and I just thought that – I mean, if you're not busy . . ."

_Hmm, _thought Seto.  _It might be worth it to teach her just to see the look on Joey's face when he loses . . ._

"Alright," said Seto.  "Let's see your deck."

Serenity took her deck out of her pocket and handed it to Seto.  He casually flipped through it.

_Not too bad, _he thought to himself.  _Her cards are good . . . now let's find out what kind of duelist she'll make._

"You've got some decent cards," he noted.  "They could be very powerful, _if you know how to use them."_

"So, when can we start?" Serenity asked eagerly.

"Right now," replied Seto.

            That's all for now.  R&R while I get the next chapter ready!


	10. Chapter 10: The Secret Duelist

            Woohoo!  I hit 15 reviews!  Sakurelle, I don't know when you'll get to read this, but yeah, school is evil _ .  

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 10: The Secret Duelist 

            "Tristan, have you seen Serenity?" asked Joey.

            "Not since you and Tea were playing your Duel Monsters game," said Tristan.

            "Hey guys!  Have any of you seen Serenity?" asked Joey.

            "Not me," answered Tea.  "Yugi?"

            "Me either," said Yugi.  "What about you, Mokuba?"

            "I think I saw her go behind the cabin during your game, Joey," replied Mokuba.  "She's probably still back there.  Do you want me to go check?"

            "Yeah, thanks, Mokuba," said Joey.

            As Mokuba rounded the corner, he heard two voices.  He stopped and leaned against the wall to listen.

            "So, what do these cards do?" asked a girl's voice.

            "Those are trap cards," explained the other voice.  "They come in handy during almost any duel.  Here's how to use one strategically in this particular game.  Now you try one."

"Like this?" said the first voice.

"Yes, that's good.  You're a fast learner.  Now try to use that in combination with a monster."

"Would this one work?"

"Try it and find out."

Mokuba decided to find out exactly what was going on, so he stepped out from his hiding place.  Before him, he saw Seto and Serenity kneeling on the deck.  Duel Monster cards were spread out before them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Mokuba.

Serenity looked up.  "Mr. Kaiba's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters so I can impress Joey!" she smiled.  Then her face grew serious.  "Please don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise!"

"Don't worry, Serenity," said Mokuba.  "I won't tell anyone.  But Joey got worried, and I had seen you come back here, so I said I would go get you."

"Alright," said Serenity.  Then she turned to Seto.  "I'd better get out there."

"We'll continue later," said Seto.  "Just let me know when."

"Thanks for the lesson, Mr. Kaiba!" exclaimed Serenity as she turned to go.

"Just call me Kaiba," he said.

"Ok, Kaiba!" Serenity replied.  Then she left to rejoin her brother before he started looking for her.

            Thanks for all the great reviews you've given me so far (you know who you are!)  I'm planning on posting a [long] narrative poem (eventually), but it won't affect my updating of this story.  Look for it soon; it's going to be titled "The Tombrobber."


	11. Chapter 11: Weather Watch

            Rats!  I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter ;_; Oh well, maybe people will like this chapter better.  I'll be gone for a couple of days so I won't be able to update until Saturday, but I'll do my best to get the next chapter up on Friday (if I get reviews ^_~) 

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 11: Weather Watch 

"Are you _sure_ you can't find them?" asked Solomon.  He was at the coastguard station, talking to the man in charge.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moto," he said.  "I've got all of my patrols searching, but so far, nothing."

"Please keep looking!  They've got to be out there somewhere!" pleaded Solomon.

"Mr. Moto," said the coastguard.  "Is anyone on the boat experienced in the ways of sailing at _all_?"

"Not really," said Solomon.  "They're just kids!"

The coastguard's beeper went off, startling both of them.  He motioned for Solomon to sit in the corner while he took the call.  Solomon took a seat in a rather battered-looking red leather chair.  The stuffing was coming out, and one of its legs was shorter than the rest.  He looked around the ivory-colored room and noticed that the paint was peeling in many places.  _Yugi, he thought.  _I hope you're all right.__

The coastguard nodded a few times, and ended the connection.  Then he stood up.

"Well?" asked Solomon.

"Still no sign of them."

Just then, the radio in the station started beeping.

"Severe weather on the way!" it said.  "An abnormally strong storm for this season is sweeping across the sea!  Recall all patrols and warn any vessels in the area immediately!"

"Oh no!" said Solomon.  "You're not really going to recall all of your patrols, are you!?"

"I have to, Mr. Moto," he replied.

The head of the coastguard picked up his personal radio and transmitted the message to all of his patrols.

"But what about my grandson and his friends?"

"I'm sorry.  There's nothing I can do.  But be optimistic.  The boat may not be in the main area affected by the storm.  And afterwards, I will personally take you out on a boat to look for your grandson."

            "Where exactly is the area where the storm will hit?"

The coastguard showed him the chart.  Solomon looked at it for a moment.  Then his eyes widened and his face turned white.

            "So, anyone in this red area will be unable to avoid the storm?"

"That is correct, Mr. Moto.  Why do you ask?"

            "That's where Yugi is."

            Coming soon . . . Chapter 11: Stormy Seas (this one is particularly interesting, as it will cut off as a major cliffhanger . . . check it out!)


	12. Chapter 12: Stormy Seas

            Sorry it took me so long to update!  But everything's back on track now, and the story continues!  Warning: major cliffhanger ahead!  Read at your own risk! 

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 12: Stormy Seas 

            "Hey, is it just me, or is it gettin' darker out?" asked Joey.

            "I don't think it's you, man," said Tristan, casting a worried glance up at the steadily-darkening sky.

            "By the looks of those clouds," frowned Yugi as he also looked up, "a storm is brewing.  A big one."

            A loud clap of thunder seemed to confirm his words as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

            _Yami__, what should we do? asked Yugi._

            _We need to raise the sails; this will keep us from being blown around too much by the wind, and minimizes the potential damage to the sails themselves, _answered Yami.

            "Okay, we should raise the sails first, before the wind gets too strong," said Yugi to his friends.  "And some of us should carry the food and the cooler into the cabin."

            "Good idea, Yugi," said Tea.  "We'd better get started before it hits."

"Joey, I'm scared," admitted Serenity.

"Don't worry, Serenity," replied Joey, putting his arm around his sister.  "Everything's gonna be fine."

Serenity smiled at her big brother.  She knew that nothing could go wrong with him around.  Seto turned away from the scene in order to keep from thinking about how he and Joey might actually have something in common.

Seto and Tea were given the task of carrying everything into the cabin.  They were to hand it to Mokuba and Serenity, who would then stow it in a safe place.  Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were working on the sails, and Yami used his shadow powers to steer the boat from within Yugi's mind, so that Yugi could help with the sails.

Joey was having trouble with his sail, so Tristan was helping him.  At the same time, Yugi's sail also got stuck.  The sky shook with thunder as the rain started coming down in sheets.

            "Hey Joey!" called Yugi.  "My sail's stuck!  Can you give me a hand?"

            "Ok, Yug!" Joey answered.  "Tristan and I'll help as soon as we get this one up."

_Guess I'll just have to hang on until then_, thought Yugi.  

_Yugi_, would you like to switch? _asked Yami.  _I can take over now.__

_We can't.  Not without a lapse in concentration.  And if we try to switch, I'll drop the sail._

_You're right, it's far too risky.  But what are you going to do?_

_Don't worry, I can hold it._

But the rain-slicked rope was slipping from his hand.  If Yugi dropped the rope now, the sail would fall on him.

            "Joey!" yelled Yugi.  "I need you now!  I can't hold the rope much longer!"

But Joey could no longer hear him over the roar of the wind.  In fact, no one was close enough to hear Yugi's call for help.  Nobody, except for one.

Seto had been carrying the last of the cheese puffs to the cabin.  He looked up just in time to see the rope slip from Yugi's grasp.  The sound of the falling sail finally attracted Joey's attention, but he and the others were too far away to stop it, and there was not enough time for Yugi and Yami to switch.  Yugi was frozen in place, and as the sail came crashing down, all he could manage was one last scream.

            Hahahaha!  Feel the power of cliffhangers!  Updates coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13: The Watcher in the Shadows

            Sorry to say, this chapter does not tell what happens on the boat (that's the next chapter).  This ought to tick Sakurelle and MysticDreamer673 off ^_^ ! 

But no worries; all will be answered shortly.

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 13: The Watcher in the Shadows 

            One of the dark figures that had been watching Yugi and his friends in the fog came to a large citadel on the water.  It was completely carved out of an extinct underwater volcano, and it rose several hundred feet above the sea.  The whole place was dark, except for a single candle lit in the highest window.  The figure immediately flew to the window with the flame in it.  As it landed on the sill, a sinister voice came from the shadows.

            "So, my pet," it cooed.  "What good news do you bring me?"

            The candlelight revealed the figure to be a raven.  It started speaking in a series of high-pitched whistles.

            "Mhmmm, I see," said the voice.  "Good."

But then the raven hesitated.

            "Well, what are you waiting for?" asked the voice irately.

            The bird hid its face in one of its wings, and peeked over it.

            "Go on!" demanded the voice.

            The raven slowly lifted its head, gave the rest of its report in a rush of low chirps, and breathed a sigh of relief as it finished.  Then it hid its face again, bracing itself for the outburst that was sure to follow.  The raven was not disappointed.

            "What do you mean, the old man was picked up by the coastguard?!" yelled the figure in the shadows.  It took a deep breath and composed itself.  "But the rest are still on the boat?"

The raven nodded nervously.

            "Do they have a radio?  A motor?  Well, hurry up!  I need to know the situation; one must always be completely informed about their enemies!"

The poor bird cowered under the voice's demanding tone.  It barely managed to squeak out answers, which seemed to pacify the figure.

"I see.  No radio, no motor.  And those kids have little idea how to manage a boat.  This could be easier than I thought."

The raven turned to go, eager to get out of the figure's presence.  It stopped as it heard the voice speak again, this time to itself.

"It wasn't necessary for the old man to drown, he just needed to be off the boat," said the voice, now completely calm.  "My Millennium Token has worked well with the fog.  Let's see how they deal with the storm I sent them!"

            The shadowed figure's triumphant laugh echoing through the citadel sent chills down the raven's spine.

            Stay tuned for next time, and the resolution of this particular cliffhanger!  I'll give you the name of the chapter, too:  It's called "Double Jeopardy!"


	14. Chapter 14: Double Jeopardy

At last!!!  The next chapter is here!  And I'm on somebody's favorites list!  Thanks Una1!!!!!  Well, what are you reading this for, go ahead and read the chapter!!!! 

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 14: Double Jeopardy 

            _Yugi__! cried Yami as he watched his friend about to be crushed._

            The sail suddenly stopped its descent about a foot from Yugi's head.  The rope quivered as it was pulled tight and vibrated with a sharp _twang as it hung taut in the air._

_But who's holding it?_ thought Yugi as he looked up through the falling rain.

"Are you gonna move or what?" asked Seto through gritted teeth as he strained to hold the rope steady.  His dark blue trench coat looked almost black as it whipped about him in the wind.

Yugi scrambled out of the way and grabbed the rope with Seto.

I _think I'll take over from here, Yugi,_ said Yami.  

Yugi was too shaken too protest, so Yami made the switch.  With two people on the job, Seto and Yami managed to raise the sail and tie it securely down.  After they finished, they took a moment to regain their breath, giving Yami an opportunity to switch back.  Joey and Tristan, having finished their sail, ran over to Yugi.

"Yugi, you all right, man?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Yugi.  "But we'd better get inside before this storm gets any worse."

"I'm with ya on that," said Tristan.

They opened the door with some difficulty.  The wind was picking up again, and rough waves were tossing the boat around like a piece of driftwood.  Suddenly, a huge wave came at the boat.

"Everybody!  Grab on to something!" yelled Yugi.

They quickly obeyed.  But Seto's hands were covered in rope burns from stopping the falling sail.  He held onto the sail rope, but the impact of the wave tore the rope from his grasp, and he was swept along.  As he went over the railing, he grabbed hold of the top rail with one hand.  Mokuba was watching from the cabin, and he rushed out on deck to help.

"Mokuba, don't go out there!" said Tea.

"I have to!" he called over his shoulder.  "My brother's in trouble!"

He reached Seto just as the railing broke.  By sheer luck, Mokuba managed to grab his hand, but Seto was too heavy for him to pull up alone.  

Serenity heard the commotion and also left the cabin.  She took Seto's other hand.  Between them, Mokuba and Serenity were able to pull him up.

"You ok, big brother?" asked Mokuba.

He nodded, looking at Serenity.

"Let's go see if the others are all right," said Serenity.

As they rejoined the others, the storm was slowly subsiding.  The wind had stopped, and the rain was tapering off.

"Everyone ok?" asked Yugi, looking around.  "Good."

"I _never_ wanna to do that again!" said Joey.

"Me either!" seconded Tristan.

The raven who had stayed behind took it all in from his hiding place in the cabin.  Tomorrow he would depart for his master's citadel and tell him what had occurred since his partner had left.

            Hope you liked the chapter, now don't forget to review!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15: The Stowaway

            Hey readers!  I've created another story!  It's a humor fic entitled "Crazy Card-Playing Yamis!"  Look it up if you get the chance (or if you're really bored.) 

            Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 15: The Stowaway 

            "Hey!" yelled Joey.  "Where did the other bag of cheese puffs go?!"

            "Beats me," said Tristan.  "You probably ate them all."

            "Did not!" said Joey.  "Someone's been stealing food!"  Then his face grew suspicious for the second time in an hour, and he looked sideways at Tristan once more.  

"What's _that_ look for?!" asked Tristan.

"I bet it was _you _again!"

"Hey, come on, man!  Chill out!"

"Don't 'chill out' me, you . . . you . . . you food – snatcher!"

            Joey jumped on Tristan, and they started wrestling again.

            "Hey, look at this, guys!" said Tea, pointing to the deck.  A trail of cheese puff fragments led to the cabin.  They opened the door and saw the trail ending at a low shelf on the cabin wall.

            "I think we have a guest," whispered Yugi.  He moved aside the cooler, revealing a plump raven with cheese puff crumbs on his feathers.

            "Aha!  A stowaway!" yelled Joey.

            The raven squawked in surprise at being found, and tried to escape out the window.  But Yugi was too quick for the bloated bird, and he overturned a basket on it.  Joey placed the cooler on top to stop it from getting away.

            "There's something funny about that raven," said Yugi.

            "Yeah, I know what you mean," said Tea.  "His eyes are so creepy!"

            "It's been watching us for some time," said Seto from the corner.

            "How do _you_ know?" asked Joey.  "I bet it's _your little spy!"_

            "Don't be a moron, Wheeler!" snapped Seto.  "Why would _I need to spy on someone like __you?!"_

"Then how did you know about it?"

"I've seen two eyes watching us from the shadows twice before, but I wasn't sure what it was.  And when I blinked, they disappeared," he explained.

            "Why didn't you say something?" asked Yugi.

            "You never asked," replied Seto dryly.

            "So what should we do with it?" asked Tristan.

            _Yugi__, I feel that we need to find out where this raven is from, said Yami._

            _I know what you mean, _answered Yugi.

_            "We let it go, and follow it.  There must be a reason why it's here, and we're going to find out!" said Yugi out loud._

            He took the cooler off the basket and allowed the bird to fly out from under it.  Then he set the boat on an eastward course, following the raven.

            Well, that's all for now!  Review, please!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16: Roulette

I'm so, so sorry about keeping you guys waiting for so long!!!!!  I'm betting most of you probably got bored waiting and forgot about this fic.  I have never been this busy in my life before, but now I can right again (I know I said that before Christmas, but this time I mean it!)  I was also trying to decide whether or not to continue the fic.  As you can see, I've decided to keep going.  I can't stand it when people stop in the middle of something.  (stupid writer's block . . .) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 16: Roulette 

"Nicely played, Serenity," said Seto.  "You've learned a great deal in such a short time."

"Thank you, Kaiba!" beamed Serenity.

            Seto and Serenity were just finishing up their final Duel Monsters lesson with one last duel.  Seto won, of course, but Serenity managed to hold her own and overall played very well.

            "Thank you so much for teaching me, Kaiba," said Serenity.  "I can't wait to show Joey how much I've learned!" 

            Seto pulled out a card from his pocket and held it out to her.

            "Here," he said.

            "What's this?" asked Serenity, looking at the card in his hand.

            "It's a magic card," he answered.  "_Roulette, to be specific."_

"Isn't that card really rare?"

            "Yes, _Roulette_ is no ordinary card.  If used correctly, it can be very powerful, and may decide the outcome of a duel."

            "Wow! I didn't know you had this card!"

            "I've just recently acquired it.  It can be very helpful, particularly near the end of a duel.  Use it when you have nothing left to lose." 

            "Use it?"

            "Yes.  It's yours."

"But . . . why are you giving it to me?"

            "You've earned it.  You have learned a great deal in a very short amount of time, and you have now officially become a duelist."

            "Thank you," said Serenity, blushing pink at the compliment.  She took the card and carefully placed it in her deck.

            "Oh, and one more thing," said Seto as Serenity turned to go.  "In your duel with Joey . . . you had better win."

            Serenity smiled and gave him the thumbs-up sign.  Then she turned the corner and went back to the others.

            _Hmph__, thought Seto, staring out at the ocean.  __She's naïve, always relying on others, just like Yugi and his friends.  Maybe one day she'll learn that you can only rely on yourself._

            Okay, that's all for now, but I'll update tomorrow for sure!!!!!!!!  And to let me know that I haven't lost ALL my readers, review!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17: The Citadel

            Well, I got one person to review again.  (thanks Silver Dragon, Iron Claws!)  Maybe, just maybe somebody else will check it out this time too? . . .  One can only hope . . . .

Chapter 17: The Citadel 

            Yugi and his friends had been following the raven for about half an hour.  Suddenly, they saw a mountain of rock rise up in front of them.

            "What's _that_ thing?!" exclaimed Joey.

            "It looks like some kind of castle," said Yugi.  

            "Pretty scary-lookin' if ya ask me," replied Joey.           

            _I can feel some kind of dark energy coming from inside, Yugi,_ said Yami.  _This must be the place we're looking for._

            Meanwhile, the raven flew up to the window and breathlessly chirped a brief message.

            "So they've arrived, have they?" the shadowed figure cackled to itself.  "I knew they couldn't resist the temptation to follow you."

            "You've done well, my pet," it said to the raven.  "And now I will prepare a little . . . reception for them."

            The figure put on a long, black cloak, drew the hood over its head, and descended the narrow, spiraling staircase.  The two ravens flapped after the figure quickly, anxious to catch up before it noticed that they were lagging behind.  It crept along a dark hallway until it came to a small room.  The heavy door was made of mahogany, with symbols carved deep into the wood.  As the figure stopped to open the strange door, the ravens silently landed on the figure's cloak.  

Inside the chamber, a large, bird-like creature was tethered to a wall.  Its bronze feathers caught the light of the sun shining through the room's single window.  Though the bird was leaning down, when it rose to its full height, it was nearly 1½ times as tall as an average person.  The cloaked figure stroked the bird's head and leaned close to its ear.

            "Bring me one of the people on the boat, preferably the one with the Millennium Puzzle," it whispered in the bird's ear as it unhooked the collar from the wall.  "Mind that you don't hurt your captive, I need it alive for now."

            The figure chuckled evilly to the two ravens perched on its shoulders.

            "If those people have one major flaw, it's their loyalty to each other.  If one of their friends is taken, they will foolishly come after them."

            The large bird nodded its agreement and flew out of the large window.  Hovering in the air for a minute, it spied the gently-rocking boat in the water.  The bird hid behind an outcrop of rocks, perfectly positioned for a sneak attack.  The humans looked as tiny as ants from the great height.  It watched as four of them went inside the cabin, while three stayed out.  The bird's eyes gleamed with anticipation.  The puny humans on the boat wouldn't know what hit them.

            Reviews?  Maybe?  If anyone's reading this?  Please?  I sound so pathetic!!!!  Ah well, go ahead!!!  Don't review!!!!  I'll keep the story up anyways, and maybe more people will stumble across it.


	18. Chapter 18: Scourge of the Skies

            It's me again.  Chapter 18's here, hope you like it!  Yami fans: not to much of him in this chapter, sorry!

            Disclaimer: *see chapter 17

Chapter 18: Scourge of the Skies 

            "So how did the raven get in?" asked Tristan.

            "It probably flew into one of those windows up there," answered Yugi.  "But there must be an entrance to this place somewhere."

            Joey, Tristan, Yugi/Yami, and Seto were sitting in the cabin, trying to decide what to do now that they had reached the citadel.  Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba were on the deck watching the sun set.

            "Hey Joey!" called Serenity.  "You're missing a beautiful sunset!"

            "Be out in a sec, Serenity!" he shouted.  Then he turned back to his friends.  "Now where were we?"

            Just then, they heard Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba scream.  Everyone ran out on deck and saw the huge bird diving towards the boat.  It pulled up at the last second and prepared for a second attack.

            "Get inside the cabin!" yelled Yugi.

            Joey grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her towards the cabin.  He pushed her inside and went back to get Tea.  Serenity started to go after him, but Tristan held her back.  

            The bird hovered in the air before swooping down again.  Its talons found Mokuba's shirt.  Mokuba wrapped his arms around the mast as the bird tried to pull him off the mast and into the air.

"Seto!" he shouted.  "Help me, big brother!"

Seto turned and saw Mokuba hanging on for dear life.  He broke a piece of wood from the railing and charged towards the bird.

"Let go of him!" he yelled as he hammered the bird with the wood.  The bird, distracted by the rain of blows falling on it, released Mokuba's shirt and turned on Seto instead.

"Mokuba, get in the cabin!" ordered Seto as he kept up his onslaught.  Mokuba ran for the cabin, and the bird started to turn away from Seto.

"Come and get me, you pitiful excuse for a feather duster!" taunted Seto.  "You're so slow, you couldn't catch a snail if it was standing right in front of you!"

"What's he tryin' to do, get himself killed?!" asked Joey.

"No," said Yugi.  "He's buying time for Mokuba to get to the cabin!"

As a matter of fact, Yugi was correct.  However, the bird took the bait and advanced on Seto again.  As Mokuba reached the cabin door, he looked back.  Seto was backing up, still swinging the wood, but the bird was closing in.  Seto's insults had angered it.  Suddenly, the bird's beak lashed out and snatched the wood from his hand.  It then proceeded to crunch the wood into tiny pieces.  Seto backed away, but the bird pinned him down with one large claw.  He stared up into the bird's yellow eyes as it reared its head back to strike.  Just then, a large piece of ice hit it in the eye.

 The bird squawked in pain and surprise, releasing Seto as it stumbled back and pawed at its eye with one wing.

"Chill out, man!" said Joey as he readied another chunk.

"Joey, that is _so lame!" said Tristan, throwing more ice from the cooler.  "Yeah!  Direct hit!"_

Tristan, Joey, Tea, Serenity, Mokuba, and Yugi distracted the bird with ice while Seto slipped away to the cabin.  Still being pelted with ice chunks, the bird rose into the air, circled once, and was gone.

Everyone filed out of the cabin.

"We did it!" said Joey, raising his fist triumphantly in the air.

He spoke too soon.  Like lightning, the giant bird reappeared.  It dove down and grabbed Tea in its talons.  She screamed in surprise as she was lifted off the ground.

"Tea!" everyone yelled.

"Help!" she cried as the bird rose higher into the air.  It flew into one of the citadel's windows.

"We've got to save her!" said Yugi.

"But how?" asked Tristan.  "We can't even get into the castle."

Just then, the wall of stone in front of them lifted to reveal a large cave, half filled with water.

"You were sayin'?" said Joey.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Yugi.  He steered the boat through the opening and into the cave, where it was soon swallowed by the darkness.

That's it for this chapter!  You know the drill.


	19. Chapter 18: Creepy Caves and Crumbling C...

Oooooo another chapter!!!!  I've decided to stop typing disclaimers for every chapter, as it seems pointless to keep repeating myself.  

Chapter 19: Creepy Caves and Crumbling Corridors 

            The lantern on the bow of the boat lit the cave with an eerie green light.  Shadows of stalactites flickered on the wall as the boat moved further into the cave.

            "I don't like this, Seto," said Mokuba nervously.  "It's creepy in here."

            "Relax, Mokuba," replied his brother.  "It's only a cave."  

As Seto left to make sure the lantern was still working properly, Joey and Tristan walked up.  They had heard the conversation and decided to play a trick on Mokuba.

            "Only a cave?  _Only a cave?!Only a spooky cave where __monsters live!" whispered Joey in Mokuba's ear.  "I bet all sortsa horrible creatures are comin' to get us right now!"  He did a perfect imitation of an evil laugh but suddenly stopped and looked around furtively._

            "Wait!  I think I hear something . . ." said Joey to the boy, who was beginning to look very uneasy.  "Could it be? . . . yes!  I believe it is!  The most feared creature of all!"

            "What?  What is it?!" exclaimed Mokuba, his eyes wide.

            "No one knows exactly what it is," explained Joey.  He winked at Tristan over Mokuba's head.  "All they know, is that people go into caves, and _never return_ . . . .  Only one person ever escaped from such a beast.  And he died three days later from the fear of it coming for him . . ."

            Mokuba's eyes darted from side to side, searching for a glimpse of the creature.

            "It's  coming . . ." continued Joey, his voice getting softer.  "It's coming . . . IT'S COMING!"

            Mokuba yelled in fear as Tristan, who had been sneaking up behind him the whole time, reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  Seto heard Mokuba and came running.  He stopped abruptly when he saw Joey and Tristan rolling around on the deck and laughing their heads off.  Clenching his fist, he resisted the urge to punch them both in 'their empty heads.'

            "You shoulda seen the look on your face, Mokuba!" chuckled Joey.

            "Yeah, it was priceless!" said Tristan, holding his sides.

            "_Something funny?!_" demanded Seto.  Tristan and Joey looked up in surprise, which quickly turned to fear as they saw Seto.

            "Kaiba . . . it was a _joke, man!" said Joey, which provoked Seto to turn his infamous "Kaiba Death Glare" upon the unfortunate teenagers._

            "It's ok, Seto," said Mokuba.  "Really, it doesn't matter.  It _was pretty funny."_

            Seto's cold stare disappeared as he looked at his brother.  He glared one last time at Joey and Tristan with a look that would shrivel steel and turned, his navy blue coat swirling around him as he left.

            Tristan and Joey looked at each other sheepishly, muttered an apology to Mokuba, and spent the rest of the time hiding in the cabin from Seto.

The journey through the cave went on for another five minutes, until the waterway ended abruptly at a long wooden dock.

            "I guess this is our stop," said Yugi.

            They got out of the boat and secured it to one of the docking posts.  A pair of large oak doors swung open at the end of the dock, revealing a stone staircase.

            "Let's go," said Yugi, and he started up the stairs.

            Ten minutes later, they were walking along a torch-lit corridor when Seto, who was walking in the back of the line, suddenly stopped.

            "What's wrong, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

            "Something's not right," he said.

            "Looks ok to me," said Joey.

"It's quiet," said Seto.  "Too quiet.  I don't like it."

            "What's not to like?" asked Joey.

"There should be some kind of security," answered Seto, looking around.  "But so far, we haven't even seen a guard."

"Aww, is Kaiba scared?" taunted Joey.

"He is not!" yelled Mokuba angrily.  "Don't you dare make fun of Seto!"

"Kaiba has a point, Joey," said Yugi.  "It is odd that we haven't met with any trouble so far.  We need to be very careful."

            "What's to worry about, Yug?" asked Joey.  "They're all just scared of Joey Wheeler!"

            "Yeah, scared of your face," said Seto.

            "What was that?!" Joey yelled over his shoulder.

            "You heard me," Seto shot back.

            "Hey, let's not fight, ok?" said Serenity as she put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

            "Hmph!" said Joey, sticking his chin in the air and taking another step.  "Tell that to him!"

            The stone block beneath Joey's foot suddenly sank under him.  The entire area of the floor underneath Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, and Seto crumbled and fell, taking them with it.  Yugi would have fallen as well, if Tristan had not caught him by the hand.  The two of them could only watch helplessly as their friends fell down into darkness.

            Ciffhangers . . . my favorite things!!!!  ^_^  Reviews . . . my other favorites!!!!


	20. Chapter 20: The Underground

Hooray!!!!  Sakurelle's back!!!!!  Reviews galore!!!  Okay, maybe 'galore' isn't the right word, but I'm happy, okay?!  Who knew hot chocolate contained this much sugar!!!!  On with the fic!!!!!!

Chapter 20: The Underground 

_Where am I?_  thought Seto.  He sat up and realized that he was in a dark passageway.  A single torch glowed brightly on the wall.  Seto took it and held it up, scanning his surroundings.  Outside the circle of light, another figure sat up as well.

"I feel like I was run over by a train," it said.  Seto recognized the voice as Joey's.  He looked around for Mokuba, but his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Mokuba!" he yelled, standing up.  "Mokuba, where are you?"

"That you, Kaiba?" asked Joey.  "Where's Serenity?"

"I don't know," he said.  "We must have gotten separated from them."

"Oh, great!  What're we gonna do now?!" he exclaimed.

"For starters, you could shut up and let me think," said Seto.

"Greeeeeaaaaaat," said Joey.  "Of all the people to be lost with, I'm stuck with_ him_."__

"I could say the same thing about you, Mutt," retorted Seto.

"We must be in an old underground passageway," said Joey out loud.

"Brilliant, Genius."

"Well, if you're so smart, then _you say something worthwhile."_

"All passages lead somewhere," answered Seto.  He turned to the right.  "Fresh wind is coming from this direction."

"And fresh wind means a way out!" exclaimed Joey.

"Good job!  Did you figure that out all by _yourself_?" said Seto, sarcasm dripping from every word.  Joey looked as though he was about to yell something mildly insulting until Seto interrupted him.  "Now let's go.  I don't have any more time to waste by standing around here arguing with _you_."

            Meanwhile, in another underground passageway, Serenity and Mokuba were also waking up.

            "What happened?" asked Mokuba.  "Where's Seto?"

            "He and Joey must have landed in a different passageway," replied Serenity.  She also took a torch from the wall.  "I hope they're all right."

            "I think I hear someone," said Mokuba.

            By standing very still and listening closely, they could faintly hear two people calling.

            "That sounds like Yugi and Tristan!" said Serenity.  "We're down here!"

            "Serenity?" said Tristan's voice.

            "And me!" yelled Mokuba.

            "Mokuba?" asked Yugi.  "Where are Joey and Kaiba?"

            "We don't know," said Serenity.  "They got separated from us.  We're in some sort of passage."

            _Yugi__, said Yami.  _I can vaguely sense where they are.  They're not too far from here.  If they go straight through the passage, they'll come out up here near us__

_            Okay, replied Yugi.  __I'll tell them.        _

            "The passageway you're in should lead to an exit," said Yugi.  "Just keep going straight, and we'll meet you further down.  And don't worry about Joey and Kaiba.  If anyone can take care of themselves, it's those two."

            _If they don't kill each other first,_ muttered Yami to Yugi, who stifled a laugh.

            "Ok, Yugi," replied Serenity.  "We'll meet up with you later."

            They started off down the dark passage with their torch held high, still on the lookout for any sign of their brothers.

Now don't forget to review, or tomorrow I'll be on a sugar-low without any reviews to make me happy again!!!!!  (okay, I'm really not _that_ pathetic, but if it convinces you to review . . .)  And a quick note to Sakurelle:  We'll clone Seto twice and each take a clone.  Then the real one can run off and continue to be in more Yu-gi-oh! episodes and fics.  Sound good?


	21. Chapter 21: Passage Peril

            More chappies for you to read!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 21: Passage Peril 

            "We've been walking for hours," complained Joey, dragging his feet.

            "It's only been ten minutes you moron," said Seto over his shoulder, not bothering to shorten his naturally-long strides.  This passage gave him a bad feeling.  He wanted to find Mokuba and get out as soon as possible.

            "Hmph, maybe for _you," said Joey under his breath.  "But _some_ of us aren't machines!"_

            Seto tried to ignore that remark, and kept his eyes steadily ahead.  Behind him, he heard Joey still talking.

            "Can't we take a break?" asked Joey.  "My legs feel like lead!"

            "Wheeler, do you even know what lead _is?" asked Seto.  Joey shot a murderous look at him, but a sudden rumbling stopped both of them in their tracks._

            "What was that?" asked Joey.

            "I don't know," replied Seto.  "Let's keep moving."

            The rumble came again.  This time, a few small chunks of rock came loose from the ceiling.  Then the passageway began to shake violently.  Huge boulders fell to the ground as Seto and Joey started to run.  They tore down the passage as parts of the ceiling came crashing down behind them like an avalanche.  They had only gone about fifty feet when, just as suddenly as it had started, the shaking stopped.

            "I think we're safe now," said Seto, brushing dust off his navy blue trench coat.  He didn't notice that the large rock positioned directly above his head had been loosened by the small quake.  But Joey did.

            "Kaiba, look out!" yelled Joey.  He dove and pushed Seto away from the rock as it fell to the ground.  They both landed unhurt a few yards away as the boulder slammed into the spot where Seto had been standing only moments before.

            "Ya gotta be more careful, man," said Joey as he brushed himself off.

            "Yeah . . ." said Seto quietly as he too got up.  He looked at the boulder, which had sunk halfway into the stone floor.  Cracks radiated out from it along the floor.  For once, Seto was speechless.  

_That could have been me . . . no, that would have been me . . ._ he thought to himself in shock.  Joey looked back at the way they had come.  As the dust settled, he could see that it had been completely filled with rocks and other debris.

            "Well, guess there's no turnin' back now," said Joey.  "No choice but to keep goin'."

            And hopefully, more reviews for _me to receive!!!!!!!!!_


	22. Chapter 22: The Big Chill

All right!  More reviews for me!!!!  And more chapters for you!!!!

Chapter 22: The Big Chill 

            "Hmm," said the cloaked figure as it gazed into a small pool.  It watched Seto and Joey walk down the passageway, occasionally stopping to call for Serenity or Mokuba.  "They look hot . . . I think I'll cool them down a little."  It let loose with another evil laugh as it touched its Millennium Token.  The Token glowed with a frost-blue light, which quickly became a wide beam that shot into the pool.

            "Is it just me, or is it getting colder in here?" asked Joey.  When Seto didn't answer, Joey decided to fill the silence.  "Hey, I remember one time last winter it was so cold that. . ."

            Seto let Joey ramble on.  He was lost in his own thoughts about the falling rock incident.  

_Why?_ Seto asked himself.  _These people . . . why do they even bother?  Why do they care?_

They kept walking, stopping only once for a short rest.  The temperature had been steadily dropping for the last half-hour.  Seto noticed that Joey was walking slower and slower.

            "Let's take another rest," said Seto.  When Joey didn't answer him, he turned around and saw Joey on the ground, passed out from the intense cold.  Seto ran back to Joey and turned him over.

            "Joey?  Joey!" he called.  "Wake up, you moron!" 

But Joey didn't answer.  Seto stood up and took off his long, navy blue coat.  He'd had it specially designed, and it was fully insulated against the cold.  He wrapped it around Joey and began half-dragging, half-carrying him along the freezing passageway.  He kept this up for two hours, until the temperature hit rock bottom.  Seto stopped for a rest and checked on Joey.  Joey's face was slowly returning to its normal color, thanks to the added warmth of Seto's coat.

            _The temperature's going back up_, thought Seto.  In ten minutes, it was room temperature again.  _He should be waking up soon, he thought as he looked at Joey.  Seto removed his coat from Joey.  As he put it on, a violent cough escaped him._

            "What happened?" asked Joey groggily as he sat up.

            "You fell asleep, Mutt," said Seto as he started to walk again.  "Come on.  Let's get moving."

            "Jeez, can't a guy get any rest around here?" grumbled Joey as he reluctantly got up and followed Seto.

            "Interesting . . ." said the cloaked figure, watching the receding backs of Joey and Seto in her pool.  "First the rock incident . . . now this . . . _very_ interesting indeed."

Ok!!!!  I write, you read, you review, I receive, I rejoice, I write . . . It's a never ending cycle.  But it works!  ^_^ 


	23. Chapter 23: Two x Three Equals Six

            Alright, then!  Chapters for everyone!!!!!  **Silver Dragon, Iron Claws**:  SilverD, tell DWyrm not to worry too much about Seto and Joey being "friends."  It'd take a lot to make those two friends.  First, they'd have to tolerate each other . . .

Chapter 23: Two x Three = Six 

            "Hey Serenity," said Mokuba.  "What's that light up ahead?"

            "It's the end of the passage!" cried Serenity.  "Come on!"

            They ran out into the light and found themselves in the corridor they had been in before.

            "Serenity!  Mokuba!" called Tristan and Yugi as they spotted their friends ahead of them.

            "Where's Joey and Kaiba?" asked Serenity.

            "We haven't found them yet," answered Yugi.  "But I'm sure they're close by."

            Suddenly, they heard voices come their way.  Sounds of an argument could be heard, with one sarcastic voice and another that tried to be insulting, but was failing miserably.

"This can't be the right way!  We've been walkin' forever!"

            "Are you questioning me?!"

            "What if I am?!"  

            "Can it, Wheeler!"

            "We'll _never_ get outta here with _you callin' the shots, Kaiba!"_

            "And I suppose _you_ could do better?!  Don't make me laugh!"

"_You?!_  Laugh?!_  You've never laughed in your life!  For all we know, you could be leadin' us in circles!"_

"Wheeler, I thought I told you to shut up!"

"That sounds like Seto!" said Mokuba.

"And Joey!" added Serenity.

            Just then, Seto and Joey emerged from another passage and entered the corridor.

            "Seto!" cried Mokuba, running towards his brother.

            "Joey!" exclaimed Serenity as she hugged Joey.

            "I was worried about you," confessed Joey to Serenity.  "Those passages are bad news!  Did you run into any trouble?"

            "No," said Serenity.  "But we did feel a little movement and heard a faint rumbling in the distance."

            "Mokuba," began Seto, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

            "Are you ok, big brother?" asked Mokuba.

            "Yes, the dust from the passageway was making my throat dry," answered Seto.  "It's nothing to worry about."

            "Now that we're all together again, we can find Tea," said Yugi.

            _Yes, _said Yami.  _I feel that we don't have much farther to go._

_            They left the corridor and headed up yet another flight of stairs, all the while getting closer to Tea, the giant bird, and the figure in the shadows._

            Don't forget to review!!!!!!__


	24. Chapter 24: The Challenge

            I reached 35 reviews!!!  (does happy dance)  Since my chapters are so short, I'm going to answer the reviews for the last chapter.

            **Silver Dragon, Iron Claws:  _Big_ thanks to you; you've been reviewing since chapter 8!!!!!**

            Anonymous reviewer bofors: You read the entire story in one sitting??!!!  You are amazing!!!!!!  I wish more people weren't intimidated by the large number of chapters . . . but I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.  And, you're right; I am including a duel (which, ironically, happens to begin in this chapter . . . go figure.)  

Chapter 24: The Challenge 

            "I hear something," said Yugi.  "We must be close."

            They were almost to the top of the stairs.  When they reached the landing, they saw a black, ornately decorated door to the right.  Strange noises were coming from inside.

            "This is it," said Yugi.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.

            "Tea!" he gasped as he saw his friend.  She was shackled to the opposite wall.  As Yugi and his friends ran toward her, she looked up and saw them.

            "Yugi!" she cried.  "Stop!"

            "What's wrong, Tea?" asked Yugi as he and the others slowed down.

            "Don't come any closer!" she yelled.  "It's a trap!"

            Suddenly, chains attached to the wall Tea was on sprang forward.  Open iron shackles at the ends of the chains reached for everyone's wrists and ankles.  Once there, they clamped shut and retracted, pulling their victims along.  In a few minutes, everyone was shackled to the wall alongside Tea.

            "Ha! I see my little trap worked!" exclaimed the cloaked figure, stepping out of the shadows.

            "What do you want from us?" asked Yugi.

            "I want power!" stated the figure.  "In the form of _your Millennium Puzzle!  But in order for me to have access to its full potential, I'll have to duel for it."_

            "Fine by me," said Yami, as Yugi switched to his Yami-dominated form.

            "Not so fast!" said the figure.  "_I_ will choose who will duel me, and I pick . . . _you!"_

            "Serenity?!" everyone exclaimed. 

            "If you can defeat me in a duel, I will let you and your friends go.  But if I win, then the Millennium Puzzle will be mine, and I will banish you all to the Shadow Realm forever!" 

            "But, that's not fair!" said Joey.  "Serenity doesn't have a deck!  She doesn't know how to play Duel Monsters!"

            "Then she'll have to borrow a deck," said the figure, chuckling to itself.  "This will be like taking candy from a baby!"

            Serenity was released from the wall, but she looked back at her friends uncertainly.  Her eyes fell on Seto.  He nodded at her, and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her dueling deck.

            "I have a deck," stated Serenity.  "And I know how to duel."

            "Wha?!" gasped Joey.  "But . . . how?"

            "I learned on the boat," she explained.  Then she turned towards the cloaked figure.  

            "I accept!" she replied, a determined look replacing the nervous expression on her face.

            The room shook as a portion of the floor slid out, and a large dueling arena took its place.  Serenity took her position at the arena and put her deck down.  Each duelist's Life Points went to 2000.

            "Are you ready?" asked the figure as it also took its place.

            "Yes!" answered Serenity.

            "Then prepare to be defeated!" it laughed.

            Oh, and by the way, I have never fully figured out how the Life Points business works . . . After a monster destroys another monster, how many life points do you lose?  If anyone could email me information on how this works (or any other helpful info), I would really, really appreciate it.  (and the sooner I get it, the sooner I can put up the next chapter.)


	25. Chapter 25: Of Beasts and Guardians

            Okay, this took longer than I thought.  Thanks to everyone who helped me out with the rules of Duel Monsters, I could never have written this on my own!  All cards used in this duel are my own creations.

Chapter 25: Of Beasts and Guardians 

            "You go first," said the figure.

            "Alright," said Serenity.  "I'll play one card facedown and summon _Terra, the Earth Guardian, in attack mode."_

            A tall, bright green warrior took the field, readying its staff for battle.  It had 1600 attack points and 2000 defense points.

            "And now it's _my_ turn," said the cloaked figure.  "I play _Griffin__, the Winged Beast, in defense mode."_

            The purple monster materialized on the opposite side of the field, with 1400 attack points and 1800 defense points.

            _Hmm_, thought Serenity.  _I can't attack it or I'll lose life points . . . but if I use this magic card to upgrade my monster, I can destroy that Winged Beast!_

            "I play _Green Thumb_," said Serenity.  "_Green Thumb boosts _Terra's_ attack strength by four hundred points!  __Terra now has 2000 attack points, which is more than enough to defeat your _Winged Beast_!  Unfortunately, I can't attack on the same turn as _Green Thumb_ is played.  But next turn, you'd better watch out!"_

            "I don't think your _Earth Guardian_ will be around long enough for it to matter," chuckled the figure.  "I place one card facedown, and switch _Griffin_ from defense mode to attack mode!"

            "That's what _you_ think," replied Serenity.  "Go, _Terra, destroy __Griffin now!"_

            The _Earth Guardian_ charged at the _Winged Beast_ with its staff raised, ready to shoot a ball of energy at _Griffin._

            "Not so fast!" said the figure suddenly.  "By switching my _Griffin from defense to attack mode, I activated its special ability!  The beating of its wings created a spinning tornado that destroys everything in its path!  Ha ha ha ha!"_

            "Oh no!" said Joey.  "Serenity's gonna lose her _Earth Guardian!"_

            "Relax," said Seto.  "Serenity wouldn't leave herself open to an attack like that."

            Joey looked at Seto curiously.  _How would he know? wondered Joey._

            The tornado gathered speed as it headed for the _Earth Guardian.  But Serenity was ready for it._

            "I activate my trap card," she declared.  "_Forest Shield_, stop that tornado!"

            A giant wooden shield covered in glowing symbols took its place in front of the _Earth Guardian_.  The tornado disintegrated upon making contact with the shield.

            "Your tornado is gone," said Serenity.  "And now, _Terra, destroy that __Griffin!'_

            _Terra _shot a bolt of vivid green energy from his staff, hitting _Griffin square in the chest.  __Griffin's image shattered like glass and disappeared.  At the same time, the cloaked figure's life points dropped to 1800._

            "All right, Serenity!" encouraged Joey.  "Great job!"

            Serenity smiled and gave her brother the thumbs-up sign.  

            "Don't celebrate yet!" the figure sneered.  "This duel has only just begun!"

            Yeah, yeah, I know.  Corny ending line.  Don't they use it in most Yu-gi-oh! duels?  Oh well.  Please review!


	26. Chapter 26: Sanctuary of Stone

            One word:  Short.  Really, really _short_.  But the next chapter and probably more interesting.  ^_~  I have the whole duel written out now, so I'll post the next chapter tomorrow after I proof it.

Chapter 26: Sanctuary of Stone 

            "It's my turn again," said the figure.  It drew two cards and studied its hand for a moment.  "I place one card facedown, and summon _Gate Dragon_ in attack mode."            

            The giant blue dragon materialized across from Serenity, growling and showing its rows of gleaming teeth.  It had 1800 attack points and 1900 defense points.

            _Could that be a trap card?_  thought Serenity to herself, staring at the facedown card across the field.  _If it is, I'd be walking right into it. My _Earth Guardian _is safe, though.  _Forest shield _protects it for two turns.  In the meantime, I'd better wait to attack and play this instead._

            "I play _Keeper of the Temple_, in defense mode, with 1700 attack points and 1900 defense points."

            "Too bad," said the figure.  "You really should have attacked me when you had the chance.  Reveal facedown card!  _Floating Fortress _in defense mode!"

            "_Floating Fortress_?!" exclaimed Joey.  "What the heck is that?!"

            "It's a rare and powerful card, Joey," answered Yami, who was still in solid form.  "But I'm not sure exactly what it does . . ."

A huge stone fortress with no attack points and 3500 defense points appeared in the air.  It resembled the citadel they were in.  A drawbridge lowered, and the _Gate Dragon_ flew through the large opening.  As it entered the castle, the dragon's attack points rose from 1800 to 2300.

            "_Floating Fortress_ not only raises the attack points of my _Gate Dragon_, it protects my dragon when it isn't attacking!" proclaimed the figure triumphantly.  "And now, _Gate Dragon_, attack _Keeper of the Temple_!"

            The Dragon charged out of the fortress door with alarming speed.  It destroyed the purple-robed monk with one slash of its razor-sharp claws.

             "How does it feel to be on the short end of the stick?" snickered the figure.

            "You haven't won yet," said Serenity.  "I'll beat you even with that fortress protecting your dragon."

_Hmm,_ thought Seto.  _Let's see what she does now.  I know a card like Floating Fortress isn't enough to stop a resourceful duelist._

            Okay, two syllables this time: Review!!!!


	27. Chapter 27: Up From the Sea

            Thanks for the reviews, guys!  ^_^  This chapter's longer, but not by _too _much.  Anyways, here goes!

Chapter 27: Up from the Sea 

            "I'll draw one card," said Serenity.  "Now I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

            "It's my turn," said the cloaked figure.  "Say goodbye to your _Earth Guardian_!  Attack, _Gate Dragon_!"

            The dragon flew out of the door a second time, snarling its challenge to the _Earth Guardian_.

            "_Tangled Vines_, stop that dragon in its tracks!" said Serenity.  Her facedown card lifted up as vines shot out from it and trapped _Gate Dragon_.  "_Tangled Vines_ not only stops your dragon's attack, but it lowers its attack strength six hundred points, making it weak enough for my _Earth Guardian_ to destroy!  And now, _Terra_, attack!"

            "No!  My _Gate Dragon_!" shrieked the cloaked figure as _Terra_ easily destroyed the dragon.

"You can't do this to me!  I, Nephilia, am the ruler of this castle!" she shouted as her life points dropped to 1700.  She threw back the hood of her cloak.  Nephilia was not much older than Yugi or Joey, and she was very pretty.  She had long, dark green hair pulled back in a braid, and her eyes were sea-blue.  However, they had a dark, empty look to them.  Yami's eyes widened as he realized what it meant.  

            _Yugi,_ he said.  _I can feel ancient magic at work here.  There is a dark spell upon this place and all that inhabit it._

            _Can't you break it, Yami? _asked Yugi.

            _No.  Not unless Serenity wins this duel.  Then it will be weak enough for me to destroy._

            "No matter.  I'll get even with _this _move," said Nephilia as she placed two cards on the field.  "I activate the magic card _Web of Silence_.  _Web of Silence _renders all of your trap cards useless!"

            "Oh no!" exclaimed Serenity.  "My trap cards!"

            "But that's not all," said Nephilia.  "With my other card, I summon the all-powerful _Shira, the Spirit of the Sea_!"

            _Shira_ materialized as a light blue, translucent image of a young woman, with her

face halfway obscured by her long hair.  She wore a long robe, which gradually turned into shimmering waves of water that swirled about her feet.  A crystal ball floated between her hands.  She had originally had 2000 attack points and 2400 defense points, but with _Floating Fortress_ on the field, her attack points rose to 2500.

            "Show that pitiful _Earth Guardian_ your true power," commanded Nephilia.  _Shira_ looked down at her orb, which shot out a powerful jet of water.  It collided with _Terra_, destroying him instantly.  Serenity's life points dropped to 1500 as _Shira_ retreated to the safety of the fortress.

            "My turn again," said Serenity as she composed herself after the attack.  "I play _Wandering Swordsman_, in attack mode."

            A red-haired samurai took the field and unsheathed his sword.

            "Then I play this magic card, _Sword of Light_, which raises his attack power from 1900 to 2400!" said Serenity as she placed the card on the board.

            _Wandering Swordsman only has 1200 defense points, _thought Serenity.  _But now he has 2400 attack points, which is more than enough to protect him from Shira's attacks._

            "I see," said Nephilia.  "You had hoped to buy some time by playing a monster with high attack points so my _Spirit of the Sea_ couldn't destroy it.  Well it won't work, because I play _Song of the Nymphs_, which raises _Shira's_ attack points by half of what they are now!  _Shira_ now has an unbeatable attack strength of 3750!  And now, _Shira_, destroy her _Wandering Swordsman_!"

            _Shira_ emerged from the _Floating Fortress_ and shot out another surge of water.

_Wandering Swordsman's_ image shuddered from the impact and broke into pieces as Serenity's life points dropped again.  Hers were now down to 150, and Nephilia was in the lead with 1700.

            That's all for this chapter.  Serenity's in a _little_ bit of trouble, don't you think?  How's the duel coming so far?   Is it good?  Exciting enough?  Let me know in your reviews.

Note: If any of you are _Rurouni Kenshin_ fans, you'll probably notice the "Wandering Swordsman" card I made up.  (I couldn't resist! ^_^)


	28. Chapter 28: Turning the Tide

            Aha!  Another update!  And so quickly, too!  I won't keep you waiting any longer, so here it is: Chapter 28!

Chapter 28: Turning the Tide 

            _What now? _thought Serenity.  _Shira's__ just too strong; I can't beat her.  _Her hands shook as she faced the _Spirit of the Sea_.

            "Uh-oh," whispered Tristan to Tea. "Looks like Serenity's starting to freak out."

            Serenity looked at her hand again, desperately trying to piece together a strategy that could defeat _Shira_ with the cards she held.  _It's no use, _Serenity told herself.  _I can't_ _do it.  I'm going to lose . . ._

            "Come on Serenity!" encouraged Joey.  "Beat this creepy spirit thing!"

            "Trust in your deck," advised Yami.

            But Serenity wasn't listening to them, so lost was she in her despair.  Suddenly, she heard another voice.

            "Don't lose your focus," called Seto Kaiba, interrupting her thoughts.  "And don't panic.  Remember everything you learned."

            Serenity didn't reply, but everyone else looked at Seto in near-astonishment to hear something motivational coming from him.

            "My, my, my.  You're just full of surprises lately, aren't you?" snickered Nephilia.  Seto looked ready to make a smart retort, but began coughing again.  It was worse than before, and he leaned against the wall for support.

            The noise brought Serenity out of her trance-like state.  Seto's words had sunk in, and she was ready to continue the duel.

            _Please_, she silently prayed.  _Please let me draw a card that can beat Shira._  She picked up the top card from her deck and looked at it.

            "Make your last move," taunted Nephilia.  "It doesn't matter; you and I both know that you can't win."

            "We'll see about that," said Serenity.  She smiled at Nephilia, who glared back.

            "What's so funny?!" snapped Nephilia.  "Stop that!  I'll wipe that smile off your face when I win this duel and send you all to the Shadow Realm!"

            "I play a magic card," said Serenity.  "_Roulette_!"

            A giant black slot machine dropped onto the field.  Nephilia gasped.

            "Oh no!" she exclaimed.  "Not that card!"

            "What?  What does it do?" asked Joey.

            "You don't know?  Oh wait, of _course_.  An amateur duelist like _you_ wouldn't have even _heard_ of _Roulette_, let alone seen it," said Seto.

            Joey looked as though he was going to explode, and Tristan prepared to step between them in order to stop an ensuing fight.

            "If the three slots land on the picture of a red monster, then one of Nephilia's monsters will be destroyed, and if they land on the red skull, Nephilia's life points will drop to zero," said Seto.

            "And Serenity will win!" said Joey.

            "_Obviously_.  But not without risk," added Seto.  "If the slots land on the green monster, then Serenity's monster will be destroyed."

            "But she doesn't have a monster," said Joey.

            "I wasn't finished yet, you idiot," replied Seto.  "If the green skull comes up three times, then Serenity will lose all her remaining life points, and therefore lose the duel.  _Roulette_ is not played often not only because it is so rare, but because it is so risky."

            "What happens if there's a combination?" asked Tristan.

            "Don't you people know _anything_?!" snapped Seto.  "If that happens, the slot machine will roll again.  It will re-roll a maximum of three times.  If it doesn't get three of something within those rolls, then it will vanish."

            "Look!" said Tea.  "The slots are beginning to move!"

            All eyes turned towards the now-rapidly spinning slots.  They alone would decide the outcome of the duel.

            This should be a good place to stop.  ^_~  If any of you are G Gundam fans, I just created a songfic entitled "Here Without You", so feel free to check it out!


	29. Chapter 29: Red Light, Green Light

            Hurray!!!!  I can't believe I actually have 50 reviews!!!!  When I started this, I _never_thought I would get that many, and the story's not even over yet!  Oh, enough of my ranting.  At last, here is the conclusion of the duel.

Chapter 29: Red Light, Green Light 

            "The first one's slowing down!" said Tristan.

            "It's a red monster!" said Mokuba.  "But what's the second one?"

            "Another red monster!" moaned Nephilia.

            "Only one slot to go, and we're home free!" yelled Joey.

The third slot was slowly stopping.  Unfortunately, it landed on a green monster.  The slot machine blew off some steam and beeped twice.  Then the slots started moving again.

            "Oh no!" said Serenity as the first slot landed on a green skull.  Nephilia laughed as she saw the expression on Serenity's face.

            "Now it's your turn to be in the hot seat," Nephilia cried delightedly as the second slot also landed on a green skull.  "Three's a charm!  Come on, green skull!"

            The final slot was slowing down.  It turned four more times and stopped.  It was a red monster.

            "That was close," sighed Serenity with relief.

            "We've only got one shot left," said Yugi.

            "If we don't get it this time, the duel could be all over!" said Tristan.

            Once again, the machine's slots began to turn.  They spun faster and faster until they were nothing more than a blur of red and green set in the jet-black slot machine.  The first slot began to decrease in speed.  Finally, it stopped on a red skull.

            "We're off to a good start," said Yugi.  They watched the second one slow down.  Red . . . green . . . red . . . green . . . .

            "It's another red skull!" exclaimed Joey.  "All right!"

            "Just one more!" said Tea.

            _Come on . . . come on . . . _urged Seto silently.  _We're almost there . . . ._

            The final slot turned slower and slower.  It went past a green monster, and then a red monster.  All that was left was to make it past the green skull and onto the red one.

            "We're so close!" said Tea as the slot was in the middle of the green skull.  It looked as though it could stop any second. 

_Just one more good push would put it on the red skull_, thought Serenity.  Steam was coming out of the slot machine again, obscuring her vision.  The machine beeped, indicating that the final slot had stopped.  When the smoke cleared, the skull's color stood out brightly.  It was red.

            Okay, to find out what happens next, look to the lower left-hand corner of the screen, click on the light blue/purple GO! button to submit a review, type some words, hit SUBMIT, and presto!  A new chapter will appear in a day or two!


	30. Chapter 30: Nephilia

Ah!  More reviews!!!!!  On with the fic! Chapter 30: Nephilia 

            "No!" shrieked Nephilia as her life points dropped to zero.  "I lost!  I actually lost!"

            "Now I can break the spell on this castle!" said Yami as he stretched out his hand.  A blinding flash of light filled the room.  The dark stone turned to white marble as large windows overlooking the sea magically appeared in the walls.  Intricately patterned rugs and tapestries covered the floors and walls as the iron shackles shriveled up and disappeared.  

Even Nephilia herself changed as she was released from the spell.  Her eyes lost their empty look, and the ravens perched on her shoulders turned into white doves.  The only thing that remained the same was the large bird-like creature.  It gave an ear-splitting screech and flew out a window, where it became a tiny speck in the blue sky.

Yami switched control back to Yugi as everyone headed for Serenity.

"Serenity, you did it!" said Joey as he ran towards his sister.

"Joey!" she exclaimed, hopping off the platform.

"Now how did you learn how to play Duel Monsters?" asked Joey as he hugged his little sister.

"Actually, somebody taught me on the boat," admitted Serenity.

"Really?" asked Tristan.

"I had a deck, but I didn't know how to use it," she explained.

"Who taught you?" asked Yugi.

"Seto Kaiba," replied Serenity proudly.  "I didn't ask you, Joey, because I wanted to surprise you."

"Seto Kaiba?!" exclaimed Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea together.

"Yes, that's right," said Serenity.  "He gave me the _Roulette_ card that I used to defeat Nephilia with.  I'd better go thank him again."  She left the speechless group and walked over to Seto.

"Speaking of Nephilia . . ." said Yugi.  He looked towards the platform.  Nephilia was staring around, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused," she said to them.  "I've been under that spell for months.  Thank you for breaking it."

"Ah, don't mention it," said Joey.

"This is my Millennium Token," she said, showing them a small coin on a chain around her neck.  "It can do many things, such as control the weather.  It was by using its power that I sent the fog and the storm, and lowered the temperature in the underground passage."

"Lowered the temperature in the underground passage?" asked Mokuba.  "It seemed fine when Serenity and I were down there."

"Yes, you had already passed through it," said Nephilia.  "Oh my gosh!  I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"Where is he, the one with brown hair and the long coat?" asked Nephilia, looking around frantically.

"Huh?" said Joey.  "What's she talking about?"

 "Tristan's right here," said Tea, pointing at him.

"No, not him," said Nephilia.  "The other one!  With the dark blue trench coat!"

"Oh, you mean Kaiba?" asked Joey.  "He's right over there, talking to Serenity."

As the conversation with Nephilia was taking place, Serenity was thanking Seto.

"Good job," he said as she reached him.

"Thank you," she replied.  "But I couldn't have done it without your help.  I learned a lot from you.  _Roulette_ really saved the day."

Seto shrugged and turned to leave, but began coughing again and knelt down on one knee.

"Are you ok?" asked Serenity.  He nodded and put his hand on the wall to steady himself, but when he tried to stand up again, he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Joey!" called Serenity.  "Come quick!  Something's wrong with Kaiba!"

            Okay, I know Seto Kaiba may seem a little out of character, but he does not go out of his way to be mean to Tea in the show, just Joey (and Yugi) so I had him act normal towards Serenity, there is nothing romantic going on there.


	31. Chapter 31: A New Crisis?

            And we're back to short chapters . . . **Kage**** Onna:** Where's my sugar?!  Me like sugar!!!  Bribes work very well with me, especially when they're food-related ^_^ . 

Chapter 31: A New Crisis? 

            Everyone ran over to Serenity.  She was kneeling next to Seto, who was on the ground.  A shudder ran through him as violent coughs racked his body.

            "Seto!" cried Mokuba.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" said a panicked Serenity.  Nephilia made her way over to Serenity and put a hand on her shoulder.

            "He's very ill," said Nephilia, "due to the freezing temperatures of the underground passage."

            "But how could _he_ have gotten sick?" asked Tristan.  "After all, Kaiba's the one with the long coat."

            "Yeah," said Joey.  "And I was down there too!  How come _I'm_ not sick?"

            "You're Joey, right?" asked Nephilia.  Joey nodded.  "You wouldn't be sick, you'd be dead."

            "Huh?" asked Joey.

            "I was watching all of you in this pool of water," explained Nephilia.  "And Joey passed out from the cold.  If he had been alone, he would have frozen to death.  But he," she said, gesturing towards Seto, "took off his coat and put it on Joey instead."

            "Wow," said Joey.  "I'll _never_ understand this guy."

            "He needs to see a doctor right away," said Nephilia.  "This is very serious.  And he's been keeping it hidden from you ever since the passageway.  If he isn't treated soon, it will be too late."

            "What can we do?" asked Yugi.

            "I'll use my watching pool to find a ship," said Nephilia.  "Now that the spell is broken, I can use it to look outside the citadel as well.  Then my doves can guide you to the ship."

            "Thanks, Nephilia," said Yugi.

            "Come back and visit me sometime," said Nephilia.  "But right now you must hurry."

            "Ok, we're going," replied Yugi.  Joey and Tristan each took one of Seto's arms and lifted him up from the floor.  Then they all started down the stairs as fast as possible.  When they got in the boat, Yugi cast it off while Joey and Tristan laid Seto on the deck.  Nephilia looked into her pool, and saw a ship located close to the citadel.  She handed a message to one of her doves and sent it to find the ship.  Then Nephilia sent the other dove to guide Yugi's boat to the ship.

            "Now I shall wait," said Nephilia.  "Until the old man on the ship receives my message."

            Thanks for all the reviews so far!  Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	32. Chapter 32: The Message

            Hooray for reviews!  _Kristine_: You read the whole thing?!  Amazing!!!!!  I'm glad you like it so much and weren't intimidated by the seemingly large number of chapters. 

Chapter 32: The Message 

            "Excuse me," said Solomon Moto to the head of the coastguard.  "Is there any sign of them yet?"

            "I'm afraid not, Mr. Moto," he answered.  "But I'm sure we'll find them soon."

            Solomon leaned against the railing and scanned the sea for any sign of his grandson.  However, nothing could be seen for miles around: no boats, or even

an island they might be on.  

            _It was very nice of the coastguard to take me out on his ship_, he thought to himself.  _I just hope they're all right_, _especially after that storm.  What if? . . . what if? . . . no, I won't let myself think such things.  I've got to stay positive.  Yugi's a smart boy; he can handle the boat.  I hope._  Suddenly, a white dove landed next to him on the railing, jolting him out of his reverie.

            "And where did _you_ come from?" chuckled Solomon.  The bird stuck out a leg.  In its talons, it held a piece of paper.  "What's this?" he asked as he took it from the bird.

            "Yugi's Grandfather," read Solomon in surprise.  "I know where your grandson is.  I know you're probably worried about him, but he is fine.  However, one of his passengers is very ill, and needs a doctor as soon as possible.  Yugi will explain everything to you.  Follow the white dove to find him.  Sincerely, Nephilia.  P.S. I'm sorry about wrecking your boat trip."  

            _Oh no!  Mrs. Wheeler is going to kill me if it is Serenity or Joey_, thought Solomon.  _But at least Yugi's safe_._  I wonder who this Nephilia is . . . ._

            "Could you come here a second?" said Solomon, turning to the coastguard. 

            "Of course, Mr. Moto," replied the coastguard, as he also came over to lean on the rail.  He put a hand up to his eyes and scanned the sea intently.  "Have you spotted something?"

            "No."

            "I'm sorry to say that I have not seen any sign of a boat at all, but don't worry, we'll keep looking."  The coastguard turned to leave, thinking that was all Solomon had wanted, but suddenly Solomon's voice stopped him.

            "I think I know where my grandson is."

            "Really?" asked the coastguard skeptically, turning around.  "Where?"

            "Just follow the white dove," replied Solomon, as he watched the bird hover in the air.  The coastguard went to tell the pilot, and they were off.

            _I'm coming, Yugi,_ thought Solomon as he stared at the lone figure of the dove.  _I'm coming._

            Augh!  No Kaiba in this chapter!!!!  But he and the rest of the Yu-gi-oh! crew will be in the next chapter for sure!


	33. Chapter 33: A Race Against Time

            Yay!  More reviews!  **Botan**** Mai Kai: **A new reviewer!  Awesome!!!!!!!  **Sakurelle****: **Oh, don't worry, Seto's in this chapter ^_~** Silver Dragon, Iron Claws: **Glad you still like it!  _Kristine:_ Yeah, 'transition chapters,' as I call them, are generally boring.

Chapter 33: A Race Against Time 

            "Can't this boat go any faster?" asked Mokuba as he sat on the deck, next to his brother.  "We're running out of time!"

            "This is its maximum speed when the wind's low," said Yugi.  He looked up at the sails as they gradually billowed out.  _Finally_, thought Yugi.  _The wind's picking up a little.  But it's not enough if we want to save Kaiba_.

            Suddenly, a great gust of wind hit the sails.  The boat jerked forward with the added speed.

            "What was that?!" asked Joey as he regained his balance.

            Yugi realized that what he had presumed to be a gust was actually a steady wind.  As the boat gathered speed, he understood what had happened.

            "That would be Nephilia," he explained.  "Giving us the extra wind we need."

            "All right!" said Mokuba.

            "Hey Yugi," said Tea.  "What are those dark shapes up ahead?"

            Yugi shaded his eyes.  His stomach flipped over as he saw the forms in their path.  They were huge rocks, the kind that ships avoided at all costs because of the high potential of getting wrecked.  

            _The most direct route is to pass through the rocky water.  But it's very  risky, _thought Yugi to himself.  _Going around would take at least another hour.  _He glanced at Seto, who was lying very still on the deck, apart from the odd coughing fit.  But Yugi could tell he was getting weaker.  _An hour which we don't have._

            _Yami__,_ called Yugi.  _What should I do?_

            _Talk to your friends,_ answered Yami.  _You should all make this decision.  But I think we both know what they will say._

            "All right," said Yugi turning to his friends.  "We have two choices: One, we could navigate through the rocks in the water.  Or two, we could go around the rocks.  But each choice has consequences."

            "Like what?" asked Joey.

            "If we go through the rocks, we save time, but risk getting shipwrecked," said Yugi.  "Going around would let us avoid the rocks, but it could take us an hour.  And adding an hour could be the difference between life and death for Kaiba."

            Everyone was quiet for a moment.  Then Joey spoke for all of them.

            "We're goin' through," said Joey.

            "Are you sure?" asked Yugi.

            "Of course," said Tristan.  "We've faced danger before."

            "*Ahem* Pegasus," whispered Joey just loud enough to be heard. 

            "Then it's settled," said Yugi.  "We're going through the rocks!" 

            More soon!!!!!!!!


	34. Chapter 34: Labyrinth

            To the anonymous reviewer ******, I'm glad you noticed the Kenshin reference; interesting card ideas, you're right, they really should make those!  Yes, this story is nearing a close, there's only a few more chapters to go.  However, seeing as how this one went over so well, I'm going to make something similar to a sequel, if enough readers want me to.

Chapter 34: Labyrinth 

            "Everyone keep a sharp eye out for underwater rocks," warned Yugi as he carefully steered the boat.  Thanks to Yami's lessons, he had been getting better.  However, Yugi knew that he would need all of his skills to get them through the treacherous maze of rocks safely.

            "Hey look!" said Mokuba.  "It's one of Nephilia's doves!"

            "Maybe it can guide us through these rocks!" exclaimed Joey.

            "I think you're right, Joey," said Yugi.

            The dove circled once above the boat, and started taking a low, zigzagging path over the water.  Yugi followed it, but kept on the lookout for dangerous rocks that might have escaped the dove's attention.  After about ten minutes, the rocks were fewer and farther apart than before.  However, the current was strong, and if Yugi wasn't careful, it could still run the ship right onto one of the rocks.

            "Whew!" breathed Joey as the last of the rocks disappeared. "We made it!"

            "I don't think so, Joey!" said Tristan, pointing straight ahead.  "Look up there!"

            "Aw man!" complained Joey.  "We've gotta go through _that_?!"

            Two huge rocks that were more like cliffs rose imperiously out of the water.  There was an impenetrable wall of sharp rocks spreading out on either side of each cliff.  In the middle of the two giant boulders, there was a narrow passage, just wide enough for a boat to pass through.

            _The current's running stronger here_, thought Yugi.  _If I lose control, the boat will be dashed to bits on those rocks.  I've got to focus._  He cleared his head of pessimistic thoughts and maneuvered the boat into position.  Although he was headed straight towards the opening, the current kept trying to turn the boat off to the side and into the rock walls.

            _Keep it steady, Yugi,_ said Yami to his young friend.  _You can do this._

            Yugi gritted his teeth as he fought to keep the boat on a straight course.  Suddenly, the wheel slipped ever so slightly, and the boat careened towards the rock wall.  At the last second, Yami took over and caught the wheel just before it hit the side of the left cliff.

            _Thanks Yami,_ said Yugi.  _I owe you one._

            But although Yami was stronger than Yugi, even he found it difficult to keep the boat from hitting the sides of the narrow passage.  As the boat neared the end, the current became even stronger.  Joey and Tristan, seeing their friend struggling with the obstinate wheel, came over to help.

            _We need everyone to keep the wheel steady!  _said Yugi to Yami.

            _Yes,_ agreed Yami.  He called them over and told them what to do.

            Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba held the right side of the wheel, while Joey and Tristan held the other side in place.  Yami kept it centered as they neared the critical part of the passage.  Everyone held their breath, hoping that the boat was close enough to the middle of the passage to slide through the narrow exit.

            All hail the power of reviewers!!!!!!!!


	35. Chapter 35: Reunion

            _Bofors_!  Of course!  I remember now!  Glad you're still here; I'd thought you'd gotten bored and left.  **Botan**** Mai Kai: **I'm happy that you like the story!  I will try to read your stories when I have the time, probably on Sunday.  _Kristine:_  Studying is evil!!!!  Action?  Fade?  Never!!!!!

Chapter 35: Reunion 

            The boat gathered speed as it neared the exit.

            "Hold on, everyone!" warned Yugi through Yami.  Yami tightened his grip on the wheel and braced himself for the possibility of a shattering impact.  Two seconds later, the boat shot out into bright sunshine and calm, rock-free waters.

            "We made it!" said Joey with a sigh of relief, as Yami switched back to Yugi's form.

            The dove that had been perched on the bow of the boat suddenly flew into the air, as the other dove appeared from the opposite direction.

            "Hey, there're two doves now!" said Tristan.

            "What's that?" asked Tea, pointing to the direction the other dove had come from.  A dark shape was moving out on the water.  Yugi squinted and shielded his eyes from the sun.

            "It's Grandpa!" exclaimed Yugi.

            "Are you sure?" asked Tristan.

            "Yep," said Yugi as he watched Solomon wave to them from the railing of another ship.  "He's on a coastguard ship."

            Everyone smiled and waved back at Solomon, relieved that they had been found.  In minutes, the coastguard ship was side by side with the boat.  They anchored both boats as the coastguard stretched a wooden plank from the ship to the boat.

            "Yugi!" cried Solomon as he hurried across.  Yugi ran to meet him at the railing.  "I'm so glad you're all right!"

            "Me too, Grandpa!" replied Yugi as he embraced Solomon.

            "I got a message from someone named Nephilia," said Solomon.  "Whoever that is, they said that you could explain everything."

            "Yes, I will explain everything," said Yugi.  "But right now, we've got to get back before it's too late."

            "That reminds me," said Solomon.  "The message also said that someone on this boat was very sick.  But all of you seem perfectly fine to me."

            "Well," said Yugi.  "After you went overboard, we picked up two people who were stranded on a rock because their helicopter crashed."

            "And it's one of them?" asked Solomon.  "Who were they?"

            "Yes," said Yugi.  "We picked up the Kaiba brothers."

            "Which one is it?" asked Solomon.

            Yugi didn't answer.  He just looked over at the deck by the cabin wall, where Mokuba was sitting by Seto.

            "We'd better get going, then," said Solomon.  He pulled up anchor and took control of the wheel.  The coastguard ship also started off for the harbor.  Solomon followed it at maximum speed, urged on by Seto's feeble coughing.

            I probably won't be able to update until late Saturday night or Sunday, so be prepared for a slight delay.


	36. Chapter 36: Waiting Worries

            Thanks to _Kristine _and **Silver Dragon, Iron Claws **for reviewing last time!!!!

Chapter 36: Waiting Worries 

            With Solomon at the wheel, the boat sped through the water like a torpedo.  The sun sunk lower and lower in the sky as the boat followed the coastguard ship.  The sky had turned a brilliant red, but was now slowly fading to the purple of dusk.  Yugi was startled by the appearance of many small lights on the horizon, and it took a minute for him to realize what they were.

            "It's the town!" cried Yugi.

            "Not far now," said Solomon.  The lights were drawing closer, and they stood out brightly against the dark sky.

            "Hey Mokuba," said Yugi, turning to him.  "How's Kaiba doing?"

            "Not so good, Yugi," answered Mokuba, looking up.  "I think he's getting worse."

            "We're almost there!" said Solomon.  "Get ready to dock."

            The dock became visible as the boat sailed into the harbor.  Solomon docked next to the coastguard ship.  The coastguard crew quickly secured the boat as two paramedics bearing a stretcher came aboard.  They laid Seto on the stretcher and carried him to the ambulance.  Mokuba also got in, and they headed for the hospital.

            The rest of them filed off the boat and climbed into Solomon's car.  They drove to the hospital and went into the waiting room.  Mokuba was sitting in a chair and staring at the floor.  He looked up as everyone entered.  They each took a seat.

            "Any news?" asked Yugi.

            "No," replied Mokuba.  "The doctor hasn't come out yet."

            "Don't worry," said Yugi.  "We'll wait with you."

            The minutes slowly ticked by, and gradually changed to hours.  Two hours later, Tea tried to concentrate on an old magazine, while Yugi explained their adventure to Solomon.  Yami brooded in his soul room, as Serenity watched Joey and Tristan pace back and forth around the small room, bumping into each other every few steps.

            "Watch where you're goin'!" snapped Joey as he and Tristan collided for the

fourth time in a row.

            "I was here first," Tristan shot back.

            "Oh yeah?!"

            "Yeah!"

            "Quiet you two!" Tea interrupted.  They immediately subsided.  "I think someone's coming!"

            Mokuba's head snapped up as the door opened.  The doctor stepped inside, a clipboard in his hand.  He surveyed the small crowd with gray eyes.  Mokuba immediately stood up, and the doctor's eyes came to rest on him.

            "Where's my brother?" asked Mokuba, his voice beginning to shake.  "Is he ok?  Where is he?!"

            The doctor studied his clipboard intently.  Finally he spoke.

            "You must be Mokuba," he said.  "The worst is over, and your brother is recovering in room 212.  You may go see him now."

            Only one more chapter left . . . it went so fast ;_; !!!!!  (okay, maybe not.)  But we can all pretend it did, right?


	37. Chapter 37: Excuses, Excuses

            I know, I know.  It took a while.  As you know, FF.net was going haywire for a while, so I stayed off for a few days and waited for everything to go back to normal, and now, voilá!  All is fixed!  And the conclusion of The Dark Citadel has arrived in all its shortness!

Chapter 37: Excuses, Excuses! 

            Mokuba ran down the hall, with Yugi and his friends following close behind.

            "Jeez, where did this kid learn to run?!" gasped Joey as he tried to keep up.  "You'd think he had jet fuel for breakfast or somethin'!"

            "Seto!" cried Mokuba as he burst into room 212.  Seto lay peacefully among the clean white sheets of the hospital bed.  His navy blue trench coat had been hung over a chair in the corner of the white room.  At the sound of Mokuba's voice, Seto opened his eyes and sat up.

            "Mokuba . . ." he said as his brother came toward him.

            "I thought . . . I thought . . ." stammered Mokuba, on the verge of tears.  Seto took his hand.

            "It's ok," said Seto reassuringly, looking down at Mokuba.  "Everything's going to be ok now."

            He glanced up to find Yugi and the rest standing near the doorway.  His eyes hardened as usual, but they didn't seem to notice.  Joey stepped forward.

            "Well . . . uh . . ." he began.  "I just wanted ta say thanks 'cause I know watcha did, and well, thanks."

            Seto looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face.  Finally, he spoke.

            "Don't be ridiculous, Wheeler," he sneered.  "I didn't do it for _you_; I just did it so I could see the look on your face when Serenity beat you in a duel."

            "Wha?!" yelled Joey.  "Alright, that's _it_!  _Lemme__ at 'em!_"

            He attempted to charge towards Seto in his normal blind rage, but Tristan held him back.  Yugi just shook his head.

            _What is it, Yugi? _asked Yami.

            _Kaiba's__ just making an excuse_, said Yugi.  _He can't bring himself to admit that he saved Joey for an unselfish reason; his pride won't allow it._

            _Do you think he'll always be this way?_

            _No Yami,_ replied Yugi.  _After all, he did save Joey.   It's only a matter of time before he comes around._

            I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, and also to congratulate _bofors_, _Kristine_, **Kage**** Onna**, **botan**** mai kai**, and **Atriux**, who took the time to read this story, despite the large number of chapters already posted.  A special thanks goes to **Silver Dragon, Iron Claws** for staying with the story since chapter eight, and an incredibly BIG thanks to **Sakurelle**, who was the first person to review this story, and who kept reviewing all the way till the end.  Without your 6-word review of "It's good so far! Plz continue!" I would not have continued this story.  You're all fantastic!!!!!  By the way, some of you have mentioned a sequel.  Should I write one?  Your overall opinions of this story are welcome and greatly appreciated.


End file.
